Mil festas para dizer te amo
by sangozinha
Summary: Eles vão passar as férias em uma praia, oito jovens sobre o mesmo teto, com algumas festas a noite...Apesar de umas brigas a parte, eles conseguem compreender o que a palavra amor quer dizer.... Casais KagInu SanMir RinSessh KikKou
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

**O começo da viagem, o começo da história...**

San- Gente aonde a Kagome se meteu!

Kiky- Ela vai fazer agente se atrasar!

Inu- Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando...

Miro- Calma Inuyasha, ela já tá vindo...

Kou- É Inuyasha ela já sai.

Todos estavam na frente do templo Higurashi esperando Kagome, que mais uma vez estava atrasada...Todos seus amigos estavam esperando. Derrepente Kagome saio correndo gritando:

Kag- Gente, gente eu tenho uma novidade!

Todos- Até que fim Kagome!

Kiky- Eu pensei que você não ia para a escola hoje...

Kago- Desculpe o atraso...

San- Atraso? Agente ta aqui faz uma hora e meia!

Kag- Calma, calma, desse vez eu tenho um bom motivo.

Todos- QUAL?

Kago- Minha mãe ganhou uma viagem para a praia, e são para 6 pessoas.

Miro- idai?

Kago- Calma, só que eu posso convidar três pessoas...

Todos- Só três?

Kago- Deixa eu terminar... Então ai eu disse que não daria para escolher entre vocês ai...

Todos- O QUE?

Kag- Ela falou para o Souta escolher!

TODOS- COMO VOCÊ FEZ ISSO KAGOME!

Kag- Calma, eu não terminei! Então para comemorar a minha mãe fez uma comida diferente e todos comeram menos eu, eu estava estudando para a prova e não deu vocês sabem que(sendo interrompida)

TODOS- PARA DE ENRROLAR

Kag- Parem de me interromper!Então todo mundo passou mau, e eu chamei um médico que disse que eles precisavam de repouso e coisa e tal então foram todos para a casa da minha tia, ela sabe 'tratar dessas coisas, então eu fiquei sozinha, com as passagens, ai de manhã eu liguei para ver como eles estavam, e aproveitei para saber das passagens e como elas vencem depois daqui...uma semana

San- Mais daqui uma semana nós já vamos ta de férias?

Kag- É! E é pôr isso que ela deixou eu convidar vocês...

TODOS- SÉRIO! NÓS VAMOS PARA A PRAIA!

Kag- Mais todos vocês podem ir? Quer dizer vamos ficar sem um responsável quer dizer só o Inuyasha e... e ...

Inu- Como assim só o Inuyasha?

Kag- Você é o mais velho e acaba sendo o responsável...

Ignorando totalmente Inuyasha q estava totalmente de boca aberta...

San- Eu não sei se a minha mãe deixa...

Kiky- Se o Kouga for a minha mãe vai deixar...

Kou- Deixa eu ver, poder ficar na beira do mar com a Kikyo e ainda sozinho eu não sei...

Kiky- Ai seu bobinho...

Miro- Praia, menina, e tudo de graça... Eu vou até no porta-malas!

Inu- Eu não sei...

Kag- Pôr favor Inuyasha! Você é o mais velho se você não for EU não vou poder ir!

Inu- Tudo bem Kagome eu vou!

Miro- O Inuyasha faz tudo para a Kagome .- disse sussurrando para a Sango-

San- aham...-disse concordando-

Kag- OBA! NÓS VAMOS PARA A PRAIA!Quer dizer se vocês puderem e...

O sinal da escola toca...

Kiky- Agente vai se atrasar!

San- Então para de enrolar e vamos logo...

Eles saem correndo para não se atrasar e chegam a tempo pôr um fio, Kagome teve que dar uma explicação q foi bem mau explicada e todos tiveram q fazer uma lição extra, quer dizer todos menos Inuyasha que é de outra sala e o professor se atraso e digamos que Inuyasha se deu bem...Logo mais uma semana passa e com ela todos tiveram q se comportar muuuuito bem para poderem ir viajar, é claro que ia ter que ter uma condição, que mãe em seu estado perfeito iria deixar seu filho ir para uma viagem assim tão fácil...

Na tarde de Domingo uma reunião de emergência na casa de Kagome é claro que só de meninas...

Kag- Que bom que você veio San...A Kikyo já chegou ela tá lá na sala, entra ...

San- Obrigada...Mais fala logo o que você quer?

Sango e Kikyo já estavam na sala quando Kagome começou a falar.

Kag- É que amanhã é o dia da viagem...

San- E daí?

Kag- Vocês não se tocaram ainda?

Kiky- Não, com o que é para gente se preocupar.?

Kag- Agente vai viajar, com os meninos! Tudo bem que a Kikyo e o Kouga estão namorando mais e eu e a Sango! Como agente faz? Vamos estar com dois meninos!

San- Mais eles são nossos amigos...

Kag- Mais não deixam de ser meninos!

Kiky- Você acha que eles vão ser capazes de fazer alguma coisa?

Kag- Não sei, quer dizer...

San- Kagomesinha...O Miroku vai ficar paquerando(Ela faz uma cara de raiva...)E o Inuyasha não vai fazer nada ele é tímido, e se você mandar ele faz.!

Kag- Não é para tanto...ele não faz tudo -diz ficando vermelha-

Kiky - Pô Kagome fala sério, você não percebeu? Terça pôr exemplo ele ia bater no Miroku você só disse para ele não bater e ele não bateu...

Kag- Ele só fez isso para poder ir na viagem, que...-foi interrompida-

San- Você pediu para ele vir...

Kag- Ele estuda em uma sala com um monte de meninas lindas, e mais velhas...ele não teria o porque de me obedecer...

Kiky - tudo bem Kagome como você quiser...

San- Ai ai, mudando de assunto, eu to com uma fome...

Kag- Vamos pedir uma pizza?

Kiky- OBA!

Na casa de Inuyasha...

Mir- Ai que bom!Amanhã vamos para a praia, com as meninas mais lindas que existem!

Inu- Você dizendo isso?

Kou- É mesmo Miroku, então porque você faz propostas indecentes para todas as meninas que você ve na frente?

Mir- há, isso é o de menos!Fala sério, a senhorita Kagome é linda, a Sango é maravilhosa...

Kou- E a Kikyo então!

Inu- o que você esta pensando em fazer na viagem Miroku?

Mir- Não sei... Pegar muitas garotas, talvez?

Kou- Você não leva nada a sério? Coitadas de todas a meninas que você já falou que amou! Você fere os sentimentos delas!

Inu- É mesmo você não vai se apaixonar nunca?

Mir- Eu não posso evitar, eu sou assim! Já o Inuyasha não tem nem coragem de falar com a kagome direito!

Inu- hum... É melhor você calar- a-boca! Quem disse que eu gosto da Kagome?

Kou- há! Essa é boa!

Mir- Quem não sabe que você e a Kagome são apaixonados um pelo outro desde pequenos!

Inu- huf, que mentira!-disse já ficando vermelho-

Kou- Fale o que quiser! Mais mudando de assunto... Eu posso usar o telefone pôr um instante Inuyasha?

Inu- Faça como quiser!

Kou- Obrigado!

-Na casa de Kagome-

Kag- Quanto deu?

Entr- $25.40, pôr favor.

Kag- Aqui está, obrigada!

Entr- Não a de que!

Kagome fecha a porta

Kag- Gente! A pizza chegou!

San- EBA!(Que escândalo! XD)

Kiky- Até que fim!

Kag- Vamos lá para o meu quarto!

Kiky- tudo bem!

Trim, trim...

Kag- Sango pode atender para min?

San- Claro! Alô?

Kou- alô, pôr favor a senhorita Kikyo está ?

San- está! Quem a deseja?

Kou- É o Kouga, o namorado dela!

San- Há, oi Kouga é a Sango!

Kou- Oi Sango!

San- Espera só um momentinho, que eu vou chamá-la!

Kou- Obrigado!

San- Kikyo!Telefone !-gritando-(ela adora gritar!XD)

Kiky- Quem é?

San- É o Kouga!-ainda gritando para a amiga que se encontrava no quarto de Kagome.-

Kiky- Desliga ai, que eu atendo aqui!

San- Ta bom!Disse desligando o telefone...

Kiky-Alô?

Kou- Oi amorzinho!

Kiky- oi Kouga!O que aconteceu?

Kou- Nada, eu só queria ouvir a sua voz!

Kiky- Ai que fofu!

Kou- hihi...O que vc está fazendo?

Kiy- Comendo pizza!

Kou- Do que?

Kiky- Meia mussarela ,e meio calabreza!( Que delicia!.b)

Kou- Parece muito bom!

Kiky- E, é, não é garotas?

Kag- humhum

San- Muito bom!-a essa altura ela já tinha chegado ao quarto de Kagome e já estava comendo o seu primeiro pedaço-

Kou- eu estou com água na boca!

Kiky- E eu com a pizza!

Mir- Pôr que você esta com água na boca Kouga?

Kou- Elas estão comendo pizza!

Mir- hum! Que fome!

Kou- Ai Kikyo, agente não pode ir ai comer com vocês?

Kiky- Porque vocês não pedem ai?

Kou- Por que eu quero comer com você!

Kiky- Eu vou pergunta...Meninas vocês acham que os meninos podem vir aqui comer pizza com agente?

Kag- Eu não sei, estamos sozinhas em casa, e ,e...

San- Pôr min tudo bem.- enfiando outro pedaço na boca- Nós vamos passar uma semana fora com eles, mesmo!

Kag- Se é assim tudo bem!

Kiky-Pode vir Kouga!Tá liberado!

Kou- Sério?Pode mesmo?Quer dizer, e o Inuyasha e o Miroku?

Kiky- Vou ver!O Inuyasha e o Miroku podem vir também?

Kag- Vai pode! Mais fala para ir logo antes que eu me arrependa!

Kiky- Pode Kouga, mais tem que vir logo!

Kou- Já tamo indo!

Kiky- Até já!- Ela desliga o telefone-eles já estão vindo!

San- Que legal!

Kag- Será que foi certo eu fazer isso?

Kiky- Deixa disso Kagome! Não vai acontecer nada de mais! Eles vem, comem pizza vão embora, dormem, acordam, tomam...

San- Tá não precisa contar a historia da vida deles !

Kag- É, mais eles são meninos!

San- E dái? Isso é ruin?

Kag- Não...Só que se nos virem comendo com as mãos vão pensar o que de nós?

Kiky- É verdade! Não podemos deixar que eles nos vejam desse jeito!

San- Pôr que?

Kag- Pôr que eles são meninos! E é lei que uma menina não pode ser mais rude, ou nojenta, do que um menino! Temos que mostrar que nós é que mandamos! Entendeu?

San- atá!- disse se segurando para naum rir! Que horror! De onde ela tirou isso?

Kiky- O que estamos esperando? Vamos arrumar tudo!

Elas começaram a pentear o cabelo, a arrumar o quarto e é lógico, pedir mais pizza!

Kiky- Perdemos um tempão nisso!

San- Os meninos já devem estar chegando!

Kag- De quem foi essa idéia?

Kiky- Do Kouga!

Kag- Me lembre de agradecer- disse ironicamente-

Din don.

San- Eles não morrem tão sedo!

Kiky- Vamos descer até lá, esperar a pizza e pronto!

San- Gente falando assim até parece que eles são os mais bonitos do colégio, ou melhor, que vocês nunca falaram com eles antes!

Kag- Sangozinha! É que nós nunca ficamos na MINHA casa sozinhos!

San- Tudo bem! Mais eu acho melhor tirar os meninos lá de fora!Quer dizer tá super frio!

Kiky- Vamos!

Elas descem as escadas e abrem a porta

Inu- Até que fim!

Kag- Tente um oi, que talvez você entre!

Mir- Oi Kagome!

Kag- Olá Miroku!Oi Kouga!

Kouga- Oi, cadê a Kikyo?

Kag- Ela ta na sala junto com a Sango , podem entrar!

(eles entram e vão para sala, aonde encontram Sango e Kikyo sentadas no sofá conversando)

Kiky- Kouga!

Kou- Kikyosinha!Você sabe o quanto eu senti saudades?

Kiky- Não quanto?

Kou- Um tantão assim ó!-ele abre o braço

Inu- Nós voltamos para a 1º série!

San/Miro/Kag- humhum!- falaram balançando a cabeça

Kiky- Ai gente! Vocês não sabem o quanto isso é romântico para min!

Kou- Sério?

Kiky- Sério!

Kou- ai Kikyosinha!

Kiky- Ai kougasinho!

Inu- nos estamos com vontade de comer pizza!Então dá para parar!

Kou- Você está com ciumes! É claro que você nunca teve ninguém que goste de você!

Inu- Seu, seu!

Kag- Vamos meninos, a casa tem queestar inteira quando a minha mãe chegar!

Kou- huft! Só pôr você Kagome!

Kag- Obrigada!

Inu- Eu vo na varanda me avisa quando a pizza chegar!( Eu não sei se tem ou não varanda, mais como eu não me importo de ir alem da imaginação...)

A cena era a seguinte: Sango e Miroku estavam arrumando a mesa, Kikyo estava sentada no sófa ao lado de Kouga, Inuyasha foi para a varanda e Kagome para o quarto!

Kagome- "Aonde está? Aonde? Achei!"

Inuyasha-"Ninguém me ama! Pôr que essa frase fica na minha cabeça? Se a Kagome não tivesse impedido eu não sei o que iria fazer! Droga! Como sou fraco! Essa dor não passa? Ninguém me ama, pôr que essa frase ainda está na minha cabeça?Pôr que?"

Kag- Tome, se você for ficar ai vai pegar um resfriado e não vai poder viajar amanhã!

Inu- hã? O que é isso?

Kag- Era do meu pai! Ele sempre usava quando fazia frio!

Inu- Não obrigado!

Kag- Tudo bem! Eu vou lá para dentro ,está aqui se precisar! Há Inuyasha...

Inu- O que?

Kag- Não se preocupe! Eu gosto muito de você!

Inu- Obrigado!

Ela sai.

Inu- "Ela disse que gosta de min? Desde que a minha mãe morreu ninguém disse que gostava de min!"

Ele fica mais um tempo ali até que é interrompido pôr Sango que o chama para a pizza!

Kou-Você que de que sabor Kikyo?

Kiky- não sei! Eu acho que o mesmo que você !

San- Miroku , me passa a coca!

Mir- Ta aqui!

San- Valeu!

Inu- Vai logo Kouga se decide que eu quero pegar o meu pedaço!

Kou- Calma, você não vai morrer pôr esperar!

Inu- Mais vou morrer de fome!

Kou- Até que não é má idéia!

Kiky- Kouga!

Kou- Ta bom desculpa!

San- hentai!-ela grita quando vê onde estava a mão de um certo miroku

Mir- Não precisava exagera!

Estava uma confusão, todos gritando um com outro, eles são interrompidos.

Kag- hahaha!

Todos se calam e ficam com cara de duvida.

Inu/Kiky/kou/San/Mir- O que foi kagome?Qual é a graça?

Kag- Vocês já viram a confusão que ficou aqui só para comer pizza?

Inu/Kiky/kou/San/Mir- - .-'

Kagome-Háháhá!ai ai!como vamos passar uma semana juntos?

San- Você tem razão! Como ficamos amigos pôr tanto tempo?

Mir- Falando nisso. Como nós nos conhecemos?

Todos ficam um tempo calados.

Inu- Foi na escola, sei lá!

Kou- Não foi no parque?

Kiky- Podia jurar que foi em uma festa!

Kag- Vocês não se lembram? Que vergonha!

Inu- Então como foi?

Kag- Foi na escola, a professora fez agente como um grupo, e assim viramos amigos!

San- Meu deus! Essa ai doeu Kagome!

Mir- Kagome essa desculpa é muitos esfarrapada!

Kag- Se é assim então nos conte! Como nos conhecemos?

San- Simples! Na era feudal!

Kiky - Era feudal?

Mir- É aquele hotel!

San- Vão dizer que vocês não lembram?

Inu- Tá pode ter sido lá, mais como?

San- Miroku!

Inu /Kag/Kou/Kiky- Miroku?

Miro- Eu?

San- É ! Ele deu um beijo no rosto em min, na Kagome e na Kikyo , agente tinha ficado toda feliz ! Mais quando uma contou para outra agente acabou descobrindo e fomos tirar satisfação! Mais como ele é muito covarde se escondeu na piscina de bolinhas! E foi o Inuyasha e o Kouga que falaram aonde ele estava!

Todos- Sério?

San- hum hum!

Todos- E como você lembra disso?

San- Simples! Vocês são meus amigos , como eu iria esquecer?

Todos- Ai Sango!

Todos abraçaram ela fizeram carinho e tal, essa pôr sua vez não entendeu muito bem!Mais tudo bem! Depois disso eles comeram pizza brigaram um pouco, e depois cada um foi para a sua casa e dormiram para poder viajar no dia seguinte!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oi gente!**

**Eu sei...Como tive a cara de pau para postar outra fic...Acontece que essa história eu enho quase completa, então não presiso me preocupar com os capitulos, já a minha outra Aprendendo a viver, eu to no meio de um bloqueio por isso ela vai demora e como eu não gosto de deixar vocês etediados aqui esta uma outra história... BEm espero que gostem dessa...**

**Sobre o capitulo: O Kouga ligou para casa da Kagome por que ela havia lhe dito que estaria lá, o hotel Era Feodal, foi fruto da minha imaginação, que tentou misturar o anime com essa fic, mas achu que não ficou tão ruim...**

**Por hoje é só pessoal...Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhus**

**Sangozinha**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2- A caminho da praia!

Todos estavam na frente da casa de Kagome (esperando ela é claro! u.u)

Inu- Cadê a Kagome?

San- Calma!Ela vai chegar!

Kiky- Mais tem que ser logo!O meu irmão disse que dava carona até o ponto de ônibus, só o que vai adiantar se nós perdemos o ônibus!

Kou- Olha ali está ela!

Kag- Oi gente! Tudo bem?

Nar- Kikyo, eu tenho outro compromisso, dá para ir logo?

Kiky- Já vo Naraku!É melhor agente ir!

Kag- Ta bom, mais cade o Miroku?

San- Ele está esperando agente lá! Disse Sango com a cara de raiva e a gota na testa

Kag- Inuyasha o que aconteceu?-sussurrando-

Inuyasha- É que o carro não não ia dá para um, e a Sango disse que era melhor o Miroku encontrar agente lá!-sussurrando-

Kag- Mais porque o Miroku?-sussurrando-

Inu- Pela Sango, sabe ia ficar meio apertado!-sussurrando-

Kag- Certo!-sussurrando-

Eles foram, chegando ao ponto Kikyo se despedi do irmão e eles vão encontrar Miroku que esta em uma lanchonete próxima.

Mir- há e ai gente?

Kag- Tudo bem Miroku?

Mir- Tudo! Obrigado pôr se importar comigo! Eu já vi que você não é como uma certa garota que não deixou eu ir com vocês!

San- Oi para você também Miroku!-disse sarcasticamente-

Mir- Não está com medo de eu ir com vocês. Quer dizer pode acontecer alguma coisa!- Disse fazendo um sorriso de irritação-

San- Não se preocupe , tem muita menina dentro do ônibus, você vai estar muito ocupado!-disse retribuindo o sorriso

Inu- feh, se vocês forem brigar espero que esperem até chegamos a praia por que eu não to afim de pegar ônibus com duas pessoas brigando pôr motivos inúteis!

Kou- Até que fim disse alguma coisa que preste!

Kiky- Pôr favor Kougasinho, evite problemas!

Kou- Tudo pôr você!-eles ficaram trocando carinhos.

Kag- Bom vamos! O ônibus já deve estar saindo

San- é vamos logo!-esquecendo a briga-

Eles foram ao encontro do ônibus.

Kiky- Ai tá demorando!

Kag- Calma gente ele já vai chegar!

San- Kagome eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

Kag- Claro! O que é?

San- Se sua mãe ganho a viagem por que agente tem que ir de ônibus?

Kag- hã...éé...Olha o ônibus chegou!

Ela disse indo em direção do ônibus.

San- Mas você não me respondeu! -Vendo que ela não a havia ouvido ela decide desistir, mais afinal se ela ganhou a viagem por que motivos eles tinham que ir de ônibus?Se aproximando de Kagome todos se preparam para subir no ônibus que estava chegando..

Inu- Vai Miroku sobe logo!

Mir- To indo!  
Kou- Vem Kikyo, deixa eu te ajudar com a mala.

Kiky- Obrigada Kouga!

Eles subiram no ônibus e foram se sentar bem no fundo (é mais divertido!)

Lá se separam em pares : Sango e Miroku, Kikyo e Kouga e Kagome e Inuyasha. Todos já estavam bem confortáveis quando o ônibus começou a andar.

Kou- há Kikyo só mais um beijinho!

Kiky- Tá mais só mais um!

San- Não se atreva a chegar perto!

Mir- Ou você vai fazer o que? Sugerir que eu vá a pé!

San- Sugerir não! Obrigar!

Mir- Quem disse que você manda em min? Em? Se quiser vá você a pé, eu aposto que ninguém vai sentir a sua falta!

San- Tudo bem! Então você não vai se importar se eu mudar de lugar vai?

Mir- Hã?

San- Quando chegar na praia eu vejo se falo com você!

Mir- Você ? Eu é que não vou falar com você!

Sango se levanta e vai para o banco da frente esse estava vazil.( só para avisar o ônibus não estava cheio!)Kagome se levanta e vai até a cadeira que sua amiga estava.

Kag- Que foi San?

San- É o Miroku! Ele só implica comigo o que eu fiz para merecer isso? O que?

Kag- Calma amiga, o que ele te disse?

San- Ele disse que ninguém gosta de min!

Kag- E você deu ouvido? Deixa de ser boba! Você sabe que todo mundo te adora!

San- Eu sei! Mais isso doeu!

Kag- Você quer dizer que está gostando do Miroku?

San- Não... quer dizer? Eu não sei!

Kag- Calma, se você gosta dele ou não, você vai acabar descobrindo! Mais agora, me dá licença que eu vou falar com um certo Miroku!

San- Não, pôr favor Kagome, não fala nada!

Kag- Tudo bem! Bom eu vou voltar para o meu lugar, e agüentar o Inuyasha brigar com o Kouga!ai ai!

San- hihihi!

Kagome foi para o seu lugar, logo apos Sango começou a olhar para a janela, na paisagem tinha coisas muito interessantes mais Sango não estava interessadas na paisagem ela estava totalmente concentrada em seus pensamentos, mais depois de tanto imaginar historia, de inventar mentiras ela não agüentou e dormiu.

Oiê! Eu sei capitulo curto, mas logo logo eu posto o 3 tah? Bem pra quem não entendeu o NAraku é o irmão dá Kikyo, sim a minha cabecinha é universo tão grande que conseguio chegar a esse ponto... O por que deles irem de ônibus? Hahaha com o tempo vocês iram descobrir! Bem...Esperu que vcs estejam gostando...Vamos as reviews:

sakura soryu: Oiê! Que bom que você está gostando! Foi realmente muito comico como eles se conheceram!Não sei da onde eu tirei essa idéia! Eu também já tinha cansado da Kikyo ser má, por isso nessa história ela séra bem legal, não se preocupe!BEijinhu espero qe tenha gostado do capitulo!

Kik-chan: Oi! Que bom que gostou amiga! espero que tenha curtido esse também1 Não se preocupa o que importa é que você está lendu agora! Beijinhus

nathBella: Que bom que esta gostando, conto com a sua aprovação, e opnião certo? Beijinhus

La-chan: Tá ai o capitulo! Espero que você tenha gostado deste! Eu acho que eu postei rápidinhu, neh? Gostou do capitulo? BEijinhus

Bem pessoal é isso! Espero as reviews de vocês!

Beijoks

Sangozinha


	3. Chapter 3chegando na praia

**Capitulo 3**

**Chegando na praia.**

Depois de 1:30h mais ou menos eles chegaram, todos desceram do ônibus.

Kag- Ai que delicia!

Inu- Kagome vamos logo para essa casa! Eu to com muita fome!

Kou- Só pensa em comida Inuyasha?

Inu- E você só pensa na Kikyo?

Kou- Você está com ciúmes!

Inu- Ciúmes de você?Conta outra!

San- Vamos logo!

Mir- Por que você está cansada? Quer dizer ficou acordada a viagem inteira!

San- há-ha engraçadinho!

Kag- Vem por aqui!

Ela caminhou na direção de uma casa, muito bonita, ela tinha aparência de uma casa bem grande e espaçosa, o jardim da frente estava muito bem cuidado, as paredes da casa eram de tijolos, as portas estavam fechadas, e dava para ver uma porta menor em uma das paredes lá devia dar para o quintal, chegando na frente da casa todos admiraram a casa e depois Kagome tira do bolso da calça um molho de chaves ela demora um pouco para achar a chave certa , depois de um tempo ela separa uma chave e abre a porta. Ao entrar todos ficam impressionados , era uma casa simples mais muito bonita, na frente da porta havia um sofá com uma mesa de centro, do outro lado da sala tinha uma escada que dava em uma sala com TV e um banheiro, atrás do sofá da sala de baixo tinha um balcão que dava para a cozinha, ao lado tinha uma mesa com 6 lugares e ao lado tem um corredor , que dá para 2 quartos e 1 banheiro.

Mir- Nossa Kagome é bem legal!

San- É bem confortável!

Mir – Vai dormir mais?

San- haha engraçadinho!

Kag- O único problema é que só tem dois quartos!

Kou- Um quarto para min e para Kikyo e o outro para vocês!

Inu- Vai sonhando!

Kag- É um para as meninas e o outro para os meninos tudo bem?

Todos- Tudo!

Kag- Bom vamos arrumar as nossas coisas e sair para jantar!

Mir- Sem querer ser mau educado , mais aonde nós vamos comer?

Kag- hã? Que tao em uma pizzaria?

Todos- OBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Eles então foram para os seus quartos, cada um tinha quatro camas,quatro armários e quatro prateleiras é obvio que era um pra cada o quarto era por emergência ! Depois dos quartos arrumados as meninas foram se arrumar e os meninos conhecer a T.V

San- Eu já estou pronta!

Kiky- Eu também!

Kag- Só um momentinho...e...estou pronta!Agora vamos chamar os meninos!

San/Kiky- Vamos!

Elas foram até os meninos!

Kou- háhá!você vai perder Inuyasha!

Inu- Eu? É você que tá com 20 pontos!

Mir- Calem-a-boca vocês dois! Eu é que vou ganhar!( Não estranhem, o Inuyasha levou o videogame!)

Kag Meninos vamos?(ela não subiu! Ela falou da sala de baixo)

Inu- Espera um pouco Kagome!

Kiky- Kougasinho, eu to com fome!

Kou- Espera só um pouquinho Kikyosinha!

Kiky- Mais Kouga...Você prefere jogar videogame do que ficar comigo?-disse com voz chorosa

Kou- Não Kikyosinha!é que eu to vencendo desses bobalhões!

Mir- Fala sério! Ganhar só nos seus sonhos!

San- Vem você tambén Miroku!

Mir- Você não manda em min!

San- Se é assim, então tá, vamos garotas, vamos sozinhas!

Kag- A Sango tem razão, eles não vão sair desse videogame nunca!

Kiky- Eu vou fazer eles saírem!

Kikyo sobe as escadas...

Kiky- Kouga, vem cá só um pouquinho!

Kou- tá- ele aperta pause-

Kou- O que você quer?

Kiky- Você!

Ela dá um beijo apaixonado no garoto que fica surpreso mais depois acaba cedendo eles ficam assim pôr uns minutos até que eles precisava tomar fôlego e se separaram, todos que estavam assistindo e ficaram surpresos!

Kiky(sussurrando)- Se você vier agora, vai ter mais!

Kou- O.K, galera vamos logo!

Mir- Porque? É você que vai Ter recompensa.

Kou- Vamos logo! –disse com olhar de morte

Mir- Tudo bem, você me convenceu ...

Inu- Você vai ser levado tão fácil Miroku? Que vergonha!

Kag- Inuyasha por favor! Vamos!

Inu- Ta bom!- disse desligando o videogame -Vamos logo!

Eles dessem a escada e vão ao encontro de Kagome e Sango. Depois todos vão para fora da casa , Kagome tranca a porta e todos vão até a pizzaria que ficava 2 quarteirões de lá. Mais enquanto isso no caminho...

San- Nossa Kikyo! Como você convenceu o Kouga!

Kiky- Fácil, meninos são facilmente manipulados, principalmente se você faz vontade!

Kag- hihi! O coitado fico doidinho!

Kiky- Fico mesmo não é?

Já os meninos...

Inu- há, você é controlado facilmente Kouga!

Kou- Eu não! Mais ela sim! Ë claro que ela não resistiu...

Mir- Sei! Depois do beijo você ficou como um idiota!

Inu- Como um idiota não! Ele sempre é idiota! Só fico com cara de besta!

Mir/Inu-HÁHÁHÁHÁ!

Kou- Podem falar o que vocês quiserem! Mais não são vocês que vão Ter mais depois!

Mir- Nisso ele tem razão Inuyasha, ele pelo menos vai Ter mais depois!

Inu- Isso pouco me importa !

Kag- Gente chegamos!

San- Que lugar legal!

O lugar não estava muito cheio, pois não era muito tarde eles pegaram uma mesa na varanda que dava para um lindo jardim com luminárias brancas que iluminavam pequenas partes ( já estava escuro, Só que geralmente só enche mais para as 9 e era 7 então estava bem cedo!)o jardim que era mais bonito que o dá casa que eles estavam...

San- Será que não faz mau comer pizza hoje? Quer dizer nós comemos ontem!

Kag- Deixa disso San, são só dois dias, amanhã agente come outra coisa...

'San- tá, mais se vocês me dão licença eu vou lavar as minhas mãos!

Mir- E eu vou ver uma menina que eu vi chegar!

Eles saem

Kiky- Kouga vamos ver o jardim?

Kou- Claro!

Eles sairam.

Kag- Esta uma bela noite não é Inuyasha?

Inu-hã, é ! está linda

Kag- sabe Inuyasha... eu acho que nós temos amigos bem legais não é?

Inu- Como assim?

Kag- há, olha o Kouga e a Kikyo sempre estão juntos e felizes! E quase não brigam é claro que você e o Kouga não se dão bem, mais isso faz tudo mais divertido, a mesma coisa com a Sango e o Miroku que estão sempre brigando, mais nós nos damos super bem!

Inu- É verdade...

Kag- athim!

Inu- Você está com frio Kagome?

Kag- É um pouco...

Inu- Tome...-ele tira o casaco e poem nas costas dela-

Kag- obrigada, mais ai você é que vai ficar com frio!

Inu- Não tem problema...

Ela encosta a cabeça no ombro dele, que no momento fica vermelho, mais depois poem o braço em volta dela. Sango que estava voltando do banheiro encontra Miroku com a marca de uma mão no rosto eles estão voltando para a mesa quando Sango vê Inuyasha e Kagome pôr trás e decide parar ela bloqueia a passagem de Miroku.

Mir- O que você está fazendo?

San- chio, eu to tentando ouvir- disse já se abaixando-

Mir - O que?

San - chio! A Kagome e o Inuyasha!

Mir - hã... Que curiosa!Mais eu acho que eles não estão falando nada!

San- Eu sei!-diz decepcionadas

Mir- Vem aqui!-ele a puxa pelo braço.

San- Aonde nós estamos indo?

Mir- espera um pouco você já vai saber!

Depois de atravessar a pizzaria inteira eles chegam no lugar desejado...

San- O que é isso?

Mir- Não está vendo é um parque!

San-Sim eu estou vendo , só que não estou acreditando, pôr que você me trouxe aqui?

Mir- Quando você nos contou da era feudal eu lembrei que você adorava o balanço!

San-É verdade eu não saia de perto dele!

Mir- Então pode sentar donzela!

San- Obrigada!Mais me diga, você não está bravo comigo?

Mir- Era isso que eu queria conversar!

Eles sentam no balanço.

Mir- Sabe eu queria diz...que eu..

San(interrompendo)-Me desculpe!-

Mir- Porque você está assim?

San- Eu juro...que não era para...você ir nos encontrar no ponto de ônibus...

Mir- Como assim?

San- Era para min ter ido primeiro...Só que todo mundo achou que eu disse para você ir e eu não podia falar nada!-disse limpando as lágrimas

Mir- É sério? Por que você não disse antes?

San- Eu não podia...Todo mundo ia pensar outra coisa...eu queria Ter contado só para você, só que não deu, você começou a implicar...

Mir- Quer dizer que você agüentou tudo aquilo?

San- Eu tive! Mais eu não agüentei mais e tive que contar, eu estava com um sentimento de culpa!

Mir- E você se sente culpada?Sou eu que fiquei te insultando!Desculpe-me!

San- Bom...É melhor voltarmos, vão sentir a nossa falta!

Mir- É ..mais e nós?Como ficamos?

San-Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu, desde o ponto de ônibus!

Mir- Tudo bem...vamos..."ela pode achar o que quiser, mais eu nuca vou esquecer de hoje..."

**Pois é, outro capitulo curto! Mas eu explico! É que os capítulos já estão prontos, então eu não posso aumentar eles, mas não se preocupem eu posto o mais rápido possível! Agora revews:**

**Lah-chan :Oi! Me desculpe por outro capitulo curto! mas eu jah expliquei! Olha, a Kagome esconde até o final, o por que do onibus, mas daqui a pouco já vai dar para ter uma idéia! Também adorei a Kikyo e o Kouga gentis, eles ficam mais legais, e você viu, nesse capitulo a Sango e o Miroku já começam a se entender, vamos ver até quando dura né? BEijinhus**

**yejin-rin: Que bom que voce tah gostando fico filix! Bem a viajem deles achu que vai ser bem romantica, e talvez um pouco comica e triste...Não sei... Isso você vai definir, foi mau pela demora, vou tentar ser mais rápida na próxima o.k? Bijus**

**nathBella: Oiê! Bem não vou dizer que você está completamente certa...Logo logo sua conclusão vai ter mais uma coisinha! Bejus**

**Kik-chan: Oiê! Que bom que você tá acompanhando isso me deixa feliz! Esse capitulo tá um pouco mais comprido, mas como eu jah expliquei, eles jah estão prontos portanto...Beijoks**

**sakura soryuBem ai eles se acertaram, mas vamos ver o que acontece neh? Bem, como eu não tenho muita paciencia tauvez eles nem apareçam muitona praia, mas tem que ir né? Bem sobre a viagem, ficra por conta dos próximos episodios, quer dizer capitulos hehe...Beijos**

**Estou tão feliz! 5 reviews! Achu que nunca cheguei a tanto!**

**Bem então até a próxima!**

**Beijões**

**Sangozinha!**


	4. Chapter 4 Apenas mais uma simples noite

**Capitulo 4 –**

**Apenas mais uma simples noite**

Sango se levanta primeiro e pega a mão de Miroku ajudando-o a levantar essa já estava mais feliz...Chegando na mesa todos já estavam comendo

Kag- Até que fim você chegou! Aonde você estava?

San- Eu...eu me encontrei com um amigo e nós ficamos conversando...

Kiky- Quem?

San- vocês não conhecem...

Kiky- depois apresenta ele para nós!

San- Não dá ele já foi embora...

Kiky- Que pena...

Inu- E você Miroku... Eu acho que você se deu bem com a garota, quer dizer...você não está com nenhuma marca de mão no rosto e demorou bastante...

Mir- É pode-se dizer que eu me dei bem com uma garota...-ele dá um sorrisinho discreto para Sango que já estava se servindo do primeiro pedaço, ela retribui...Kagome que estava ao lado de Sango começa a sussurrar para a amiga:

Kag- Depois você me conta o que aconteceu...

Kiky- Para min também..

San- Contar o que?

Kag- Deixa de ser boba ...você e o Miroku...

Kiky- Você acha que nós acreditamos, naquela história mixuruca?Acorda!

San- Ta bom, depois eu conto...

Eles continuaram a noite comendo e rindo ...

Todos já haviam acabado de comer e estavam voltando para casa, chegando lá Kagome abre a porta todos entram, menos Kikyo que fica do lado de fora no jardim. Kouga aparece atrás da garota.

Kou- O que foi Kikyosinha?

Kiky- hã? Nada não!

Kou- Você nunca fica assim... Menos quando ...quando esta triste...Você está triste? Me conta!

Kiky- Eu já disse que não é nada!

Kou- Você está triste!

Kiky- Não estou!

Kou- Você não gostou da pizza?

Kiky- Gostei, estava muito boa...mais não é isso...

Kou- Então o que é? Foi a nossa conversa

-------flash back-------

Kiky-O jardim é lindo não é?

Kou- É...mais você tinha que Ter visto ... eu tava a um passo de ganhar do Inuyasha!

Kiky- é? Que bom...-disse desanimada.

Kou- Eu ia pegar ele de jeito...mas -ele persebe o desanimo da namorada.-O que foi?

Kiky- Nada!

Kou- Então você está pronta para me dar a recompensa?-disse se aproximado

Kiky- hã? É claro...-Ela se aproxima dele e da um outro beijo só que dessa vez o beijo não foi como antes.

Kou- O que foi Kikyo?

Kiky-Kouga...-disse virando o rosto.-Você prefere jogar videogame do que ficar comigo não é?

Kou- É claro que não!

Kiky- Então porque você só para de jogar quando eu lhe beijo?

Kou- Não é só quando você me beija...

Kiky- Não?

Kou- É claro que quando você me beija eu fico enfeitiçado e paro de jogar, mais só de pensar em estar com você eu já me derreto todo!

Kiky- Sério?

Kou- Claro! Agora vamos para mesa , a pizza já deve Ter chegado.

-----fim do flash back-----------

Kiky- Não...é

Kou- Você não acredita em min Kikyo?

Kiky- É claro que acredito! Só que... você não é mais o mesmo Kouga do que eu me apaixonei...

Kou- Como assim?Kikyo você não me ama mais?

Kiky- Claro que amo!-ela fala encarando o menino que estava do seu lado- Não duvide disso!Mais... é que antes você me trazia flores, chocolate, falava coisas lindas e maravilhosas, mais agora..é só videogame, futebol, você ser melhor que o Inuyasha...

Kou- Então é isso? O que você quer que eu faça?

Kiky- Quero que você se importe comigo!

Kou- Mais eu me importo.

Kiky-Então você promete ser mais romântico?

Kou- Se é pôr você, é claro!

Kiky- Obrigada...Você não sabe o quanto eu te amo!-disse abraçando o namorado.

Kou-Kikyo, só mais uma coisa.- ele se afasta um pouco só para ver o rosto da garota.

Kiky- O que?

Kou- Desde quanto você esconde isso de min?

Kiky- Desde...Não sei talvez uns dois meses...

Kou- Você me escondeu isso pôr dois meses?

Kiky- Foi...eu sei que foi errado, mais eu pensei que se eu te contasse você iria ficar magoado...e...iria terminar comigo.

Kou- Olha...- ele pega delicadamente o rosto da garota- Eu nunca iria terminar com você, pôr uma coisa dessas! Você é que deveria terminar comigo!

Kiky- Nunca! Eu não ira agüentar ficar sem você! – disse já com lágrimas nos olhos

Kou- Olha...vamos fazer o seguinte...- disse limpando as lagrimas que estavam no rosto da garota.Você nunca vai esconder nada de min e eu vou ser bem mais romântico...

Kiky- Tudo bem...

Eles dão um beijo e vão para dentro.

Kag- Tudo bem Kikyo?

Kiky- Tudo perfeito!

San- Nossa você esta tão animada...

Kiky- É que eu tenho o melhor namorado do mundo!

Kou- e eu a melhor namorada!

Kag- Que bom! Bom agora vamos arrumar a nossa cama, que já está tare!

Kiky- Ta bom, até logo Kouga!

Kou- Até!

San- há Kouga, os meninos estão esperando você no quarto.

Kou- tá valeu!

Cada um vai para um quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quarto das meninas:

Kiky- Gente, as camas já estão arrumadas!

San- Agente sabe.-disse sentando em uma das camas.

Kiky- Então porque o entusiasmo?

Kag- Vai dizer que você não sabe?-disse sentando em outra cama.

Kiky- O que?

San- Conta logo o que você conversou com o Kouga!

Kiky- há isso...É a mesma coisa de sempre, ele não estar sendo muito romântico...Mais já está tudo bem, ele já me prometeu que vai mudar!

San- Que bom fico feliz pôr você!Só que agora eu quero saber de outra coisa!

Kag-O que?

San- O que tem entre você e o Inuyasha?

Kag- Como assim?

San- Fala sério Kagome! Eu vi vocês dois juntinhos na pizzaria!

Kag- Não foi nada, eu estava com frio e ele me ofereceu o casaco só isso..-disse ficando vermelha.-Mais e você e o Miroku em Sango?-falou com sorrindo.

Kiky- É verdade! Eu já tinha até esquecido...

Kag- Fala logo Sango!

San- Não foi nada...

Kiky- Nada?Você viu o jeito que ele sorrio para você?

Kag- Eu não chamaria isso de nada!

San- tá eu conto...

Ela conta toda a historia do balanço, das desculpa e tal, depois de um tempo ela termina

Kiky- Nossa...que lindo!

Kag- E ele não fez nenhuma gracinha?

San- Hum hum...

Kiky- San...Você tá gostando dele não tá?

San- E..e...e...u...u..u...não, quer dizer...

Kag- Ela gosta dele! Que lindo!

San- Não é bem assim...

Kiky- Ai eu sabia!

San Tá eu gosto dele!

Kag/Kiky- Que lindo!

San- Calma gente...não precisa fazer escandalo...

Conversaram mais um pouco e assim todas caem no sono...

**Oi genti!**

**Ai está outoro capitulo! Não ficou tão curto né? Hihihi To tão feliz! O pessoal tá gostando!Tudo bem que não é um monte de gente, mais é o suficiente e eu fico feliz! Nesse capitulo a Kikyo ficou meio carente, e o Kouga como um bom namorado a ajuda! Hehe vamos ver se vai dar certu!**

**Agora as suas respostas!**

**Lah-chan : Ois! Realmente o Kouga foi manipulado muito facilmente! Eu adorei ter que escrer o Inu sendo gentiu muito fofo! E eu precisava de uma desculpa para a Sango e o Miroku se encotrarem! hihi Beijinhus **

**yejin-rin****: Oi! Que bom que você gostou do capitulo! Fico feliz por estar te agradando! Daqui a pouco o Inu e a Gome se entendem, vai ter que esperar para saber como! MAs eu garanto vai ser muuuuito fofo! hehehehe BEijões!**

**Luchia-Sama****: Olá! Que bom que você pode comentar nesse capitulo! Fiquei feliz! Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu não sei da onde eu tirei a idéia de fazer Kikyo e Kouga, mas é que eles sempre ficam entre Inu e Kagome e eu não gosto! hehe Se prepara porque agora o Kouga e Kikyo vão ficar muito mais grudentos!Hehe.Sim, vai tercasal Sessh Rin, só que eles ainda não apareceram, espere pelos próximos capitulos!**

**Bem a Kagome e o Inu não vão demorar taaaanto mas não vai ser no prox capitulo...Hehe! Bem até a próxima Beijoks!**

**Valeu pelas reviews gente! vocês são de mais!**

**Beijos para todos!**

**Sangozinha**


	5. Chapter 5: Muitas descorbetas!

**Capitulo 5 –**

**Muitas descobertas**

No dia seguinte Sango foi a primeira a levantar, já que estava sem sono decidiu ir até a cozinha preparar o café da manhã.

San- Ai, onde será que liga o forno? Aonde tem prato e xícaras

Droga, eu não sei onde tem nada!

Ela estava totalmente desorienta até que suas "observações" acabaram acordando alguém.

Mir-Precisa de ajuda?

San-Miroku!-ela se lembra do balanço e da conversa que tivera com as amigas e fica vermelha.

Mir - Tudo bem?

San-Tu...Tu..Do -disse gaguejando.

Mir-Então precisa de ajuda?

San-É pode ser!

Miroku a ajudou a encontrar as coisas e juntos eles conseguem fazer o café

San-Valeu..eu não teria conseguido sem você...

Mir-Não foi nada..

San - Bom.. É melhor ir comprar pão! É a única coisa que falta!

Mir -Eu vou com você!

San-Não precisa! A essa hora não tem nenhuma menina na praia!-disse rindo

Mir-Não tem problema!- falou sorrindo!

San-Então vamos!

Eles saem e vão para a padaria.

aquela hora não tinha muita gente na fila e logo já estavam com o pão

San- O vento da manhã é muito boa não?

Mir-É...Bastante!Sabe Sango...Quando eu estou com você tudo fica mais gostoso!

San-Quando eu estou com você também! Tudo fica muito bom!

Mir- Sango...Você já esteve apaixonada?

San- Já! Duas vezes!

Mir- Sério? Pôr quem?

San- Talvez um dia você descubra!

Mir- A sua chata! Eu também não vou fala mais com você!-ele para de andar.

San- Hã... Miroku! Eu não posso te contar agora! Mais um dia talvez você vai saber...Agora vamos! Devem estar nos esperando!-ela pega na mão dele e da um beijo em seu rosto .

Mir- he...he..

San- Vamos! –ela o "puxa "e eles vão de mãos dadas.

Todos já estão a caminho da praia, cada um com uma cadeira para sentar, Inuyasha estava com o guarda-sol, Miroku estava com uma "geladeirinha"

Com refrigerantes e alguns lanchinhos, Kouga estava segurando a cadeira de Kikyo , e as menina

estavam só com suas cadeiras e uma bolsa cada

--------- ------------------------------------------ ------------------------------ ----------

Depois de um tempo eles chegam a praia, depois de tudo montado cada um vai para um canto.

Kag- Quem tá afim de ir para a água?

Inu- Eu estou fora, não gosto de mar!

Kag-Sango, Kikyo, Miroku, Kouga? Alguém?

Kou- Desculpa Kagome, mas a Kikyo quer ficar no sol, e eu vou ficar com ela!

Kiky-Que bonitinhu-ela da um beijo no namorado.

Mir- Bom, tem umas meninas ali...

Kag- San? Você vem?

San- Não dá! Eu tenho que tomar conta de um certo Miroku! –ela puxa a perna do Miroku fazendo este cair!

Kag- Bom..Então eu vou sozinha!

Kagome vai em direção ao mar.

Mir- Pô, Sangozinha...Só umas...

San- É isso que você quer?

Mir- Ham ham..

San- Você vai ficar todo machucado..

Mir- Ai você cuida de min!

San- Miroku...

Mir- Pôr favor!

San- Faça o que quiser, eu vou dar uma volta.

Ela se levanta, põem seu chinelo, arruma um pouco o cabelo, para que o boné fique bem, e vai andando.

Kiky- O que deu na Sango?

Kou- Não sei...

Kiky- Ela nunca deixaria o Miroku sozinho, perto de garotas!

Kou- Ela deve, estar muito triste...Coitada deve tar sofrendo!

Mir- Quem ta sofrendo?

Kou- Miroku você não ia pegar umas garotas?

Mir- E vou eu esqueci o boné, mas não muda de assunto quem ta sofrendo

Kiky- A Sango seu idiota! Você não vê que ela te ama? Opa...

Mir-Ela me ama?

Kou – Ela ama ele?

Kiky- Esquece eu não disse nada!

Mir- Fala tudo o que você sabe!

Kiky- Ta... mais promete que não conta nada!

Mir- o.k!

Kiky- É que a Sango, disse que gosta de você, ontem a noite, que por mais que você fique paquerando as garotas ela não consegue te esquecer!

Mir- E desde quando isso?

San- Desde do ano passado!

Mir- Sango?

San- Eu esqueci o protetor, o sol ta forte!

Kiky- Sango, eu juro que foi ele que perguntou! Ele quase me torturou!

San- Tudo bem Kikyo, não estressa! Ele ia ficar sabendo uma hora ou outra! – ela pega o protetor e sai andando- Eu vou ir caminhar, Já volto!

Kou- Nossa! Ela não ta nem ai!

Inu- A Sango é forte! Ela já agüentou muita coisa! E desde a morte da mãe, ela não mostra o que sente!

Kiky- Inuyasha? O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Inu- Eu vim com vocês esqueceu?Mas deixa, o que eu quero dizer, é que a Sango ficou fria agora, para não chorar ou correr para os braços do Miroku...

Mir- Como você sabe disso?

Kou- Porque ele é assim!

Kiky- Isso explica muita coisa!

Inu- Parem de falar de mim!

Kou- Desculpa...Estressadinho!

Inu-Só não falo nada porque eu não to afim de brigar! Então, eu vou pro mar!

Kou- Você não disse que não gostava do mar?

Inu- Não que seja da sua conta, mas a Kagome ta sendo puxada pela correnteza!

Kou- há...ta...

Já em outra parte da praia...

San- Ele sabe e não vai fazer nada...Como ele pode fazer isso? Eu sou mesmo uma idiota!Me apaixonar por ele! Justo ele!Aonde eu tava com a cabeça?

Ela andava sem rumo, ia até onde agüentava, não queria voltar e encarar Miroku, não isso nunca!Mas por que ela não chorava? Seria pelo costume? Ou por que não ficou triste?De alguma forma, ela gostou dele ficar sabendo! Quer dizer, agora ela não vai ter que esconder e ter que disfarçar!

San- Eu sou mesmo uma loca!Mas o que é aquilo?

Ela viu um pôster enorme, falando sobre uma festa, era muito chamativo, decidiu, ir lá olhar...

San- A festa do ano? Dia 7? É hoje! Que horas? As 8:00? Na praia do centro?

Vai ter karaokê?OBA!Ta no papo! Eu vou indo conta para a galera!

Ela fez todo o caminho de volta até encontrar a sua barraca, todos estavam lá, inclusive Kagome e Inuyasha, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa para tirara-la d'aguá!

Kiky- Já voltou?

San- É que eu tenho uma novidade!

Kag- Fala!

San- Vai rolar uma festa, aqui na praia, vai ser pública, vai ter comida bebida e karaokê!

Kiky/Kag-OBA!FESTA!

Inu- E o que isso tem de mais?

San- Nada! Só que é melhor do que ficar em casa ouvindo você e o Kouga brigarem!

Mir- Nisso até eu concordo!

Kou- Beleza! Se a minha Kikyosinha quiser ir! Eu vou!

Kiky- Sério?

Kou- Claro!

Kiky- Ai que lindo!

Eles começam a se beijar!

San- Sem querer interromper, mas alguém tem que fazer o almoço, então eu to voltando!

( Gente, parece que foi rápido, mas já era 1 hora da tarde!)

Mir- Eu vou com você.

Kag- Eu também!

San- Pode deixar! O almoço é por minha conta!

Kag-Se você insisti!

Mir- Ta, mais eu vou com você, eu quero tomar um banho e terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas!

San- se você quer!-disse não ligando

Os dois saíram e deixaram os outros 4 para trás...

kiky- Isso não vai dar certo!

Kag- Porque?

Kiky- Depois te conto...

Inuyasha e Kouga foram comprar água de coco, deixando as duas sozinhas

Momento perfeito para Kikyo começar com o questionário...

kiky- E então Kagome o que aconteceu?

kag- Como assim? – já ficando vermelha.

kiky- não vem com essa, eu reconheço esse seu sorriso! Vai, conta!

kag- Ta bom...Aconteceu o seguinte...

_Flash back_

_Inuyasha foi até o mar, onde encontrou Kagome, que como disse estava sendo arrastada pela correnteza.'_

_Inu- Kagome!-gritou_

_Kag- Inuyasha?vem cá! A água tá ótima!_

_Ele exita um pouco mas logo entra e vai ao encontro da garota._

_Kag- O que foi? Você não disse que não gosta de água?_

_Inu- Disse, mas você tava sendo levado pela correnteza!_

_Kag- Sei..._

_Inu- Eu preciso de desculpa para entrar no mar agora?_

_Kag- Não, mais eu achei esquisito!_

_Inu- Hã...Como você consegue ficar aqui?_

_Kag- Sabia! Se você _não_ gosta da água por que entrou?_

_Inu- Por que eu tava com calor!_

_Kag- Sério? Então você negaria se eu disse-se que você entrou só para ficar comigo?_

_Inu- É- disse recuando e começando a ficar vermelho_

_Kag- E recusaria se eu me entrega-se de corpo e alma para você?-disse se aproximado_

_Inu- É..._

_Kag- E se eu chega-se bem perto desse jeito- seus rostos estavam a poucos centimentros, um já sentia a respiração do outro, Kagome que tinha começado com a brincadeira acabará se perdendo no doce olhar do garoto._

_E ele se embriagando no perfume que tinha o cabelo da jovem._

_Inu- Eu...-Ele foi calado pó um doce beijo, os lábios úmidos da garota encontrará o seu, estavam totalmente fora de si, só se separaram pela onda que os atingira, _

_Kag- Desculpa eu me levei pelo momento! Era só uma brincadeira!_

_Inu- Eu sei, eu também estava brincando! Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu o.k?_

_Kag- O que aconteceu?_

_Inu- Vamos, devem estar nos esperando._

_Kag- Por que?_

_Inu- Provavelmente todos já devem estar com fome,e estão esperando agente para decedir o que fazer..._

_Kag- Claro vamos._

_FIM DO FLASH BAKC_

Kiky- você bejou ele?

Kag- Foi o momento, e eu só tava brincando, ele nem deve estar ligando! Pareceu que para ele não tinha acontecido nada...

Kiky- mais foi bom?

Kag- a verdade?

Kiky- Claro!

Kag- Foi muuuuintooo bom!Eu até teria continuado, se a onda não tivesse atrapalhado

Kiky- hihi!...

x-x-x

Kou- Admite Inuyasha, você gosta da Kagome!

Inu- Eu não gosto!

Kou- Então porque você a beijou?

Inu- Sei lá foi o momento!

Kou- Sei, mas se você não quere-se você teria a impedido!

Inu- Eu sei..Mas...Eu não consigo aceitar isso!

Kou- Aceitar estar apaixonado?

Inu- É, pode ser...

Kou- Olha, se você não aceitar vai acabar perdendo a Kagome!

Inu- Mas eu não quero estragar o que agente tem! Demorou muito para conseguir a amizade dela!

Kou- Mais se você não tentar não vai saber!

Inu- Ta, eu converso com ela!

Kou- É assim que se fala! Agora vamos, antes que elas desconfiem...

-x-x-x

Mir- Sango espera!

San- Porque?

Mir- Eu queria falar sobre o que aconteceu ...

San- A festa? Ta aqui o folheto- fingi

Mir- É sério Sango...-ele a pega pelo braço- Isso não pode passar em branco

San- Não se preocupa, eu to legal!É só uma paixonite logo passa!

Mir- Eu não quero que seja uma paixonite!

San- Admite Miroku! Você não me ama! –disse já ficando irritada-Só quer ficar comigo e eu quero mais do que isso!

Mir- Se você me ama porque não me beija! Isso é tudo farsa! Só fala isso para...

San-Cala boca!Eu não te beijo porque sei que você não vai querer nada mais! E só vai me fazer sofrer! Você nem me conhece direito!

Mir- Conheço o suficiente!

San – Pra que?

Mir- Pra saber que você não faz nada que não está no roteiro!

San- Problema?

Mir- Não só que você não é natural!

San-Eu sou assim desda quinta série! E não me arrependo!

Mir- Você que sabe!-ele volta a andar

San- você também é bastante previsível!

Mir- há não sou não!-ele para

San- Você continua do mesmo jeito desde que te conheci!

Mir- Mentira!

San- Sério!Se uma mulher bonita passa você já desvia o olhar! Admita Miroku você também é previsível!Agora licença que eu vou fazer o almoço!

Ela sai andando e o deixa com cara de bobo Depois de um tempo ele volta para a realidade e começa a segui-la!

1 hora depois na praia...

Kiky- Gente ta ficando tarde vamos pra casa porque se não o Miroku apronta alguma!

Kag- se ele aprontou algo a essa hora já esta morto!

Todos riem

Kou- Kikyo, eu posso falar com você?-todos olham para ele- a sós ?

Kag- Já vi que agente ta sobrando ! vamos na frente Inuyasha!

Inu- Fui!

Kiky- O que foi?

Kou- Kikyo eu queria sair para almoçar com você!

Kiky- E os outros?

Kou- Agente precisa de um tempo sozinhos não é? Além do mais eles não vão sentir a nossa falta!

Kiky- Tudo bem, vamos nos arrumar e avisar os outros

No caminho...

Inu- e...o Miroku descobrio sobre a Sango

Kag- OQE?-disse boquiaberta

Inu- a Kikyo sem querer falou e a Sango confirmou

Kag- Meu deus ! Eu tenho que ir falar com a Sango!Porque não temos um carro?

Inu- Porque você quis vir de ônibus!  
Kag- Droga...Já sei vamos buscar o seu carro?

Inu- Só se for amanhã, hoje eu quero descansar!

Kag- Porque não pede para o seu irmão trazer?

Inu- Porque ele é um cretino!

Kag- Por favor!-carinha de pidona

Inu- ta bom!mas só amanhã...

KAg- Inuyasha você é o Maximo! – Pulou no braço do amigo, mas logo ficou vermelha por lembrar de horas atrás e se soltou!-desculpa

Inu- tudo bem - disse já vermelho também- vamos...

Depois de um tempo todos estavam em casa Kikyo e Kouga já haviam falado sobre almoçar fora e já tinham ido, os outros já haviam almoçado, as meninas estavam na cozinha e os meninos jogando videogame.

**Oi genti! Demorei um pouco mais aqui estou! Esse capitulo não ficou tão curto né? Bem as coisas já estão se enrrolando...Como será essa festa? Espere os próximos capítulos por que agora eu irei responder a review!**

**Bem achu que retiro o que disse porque dessa vez só recebi 1 review! Mas não é por isso que eu não vou responder... E o premio vai para:**

**Lah-chan : Oiê! Como você viu, o Kouga ficou mais romântico! Ou seja, esta paparicando mais a namorada! Nesse capitulo também deu para ver um pouco dos outros casais...Espere que ainda vai ter muitas cenas românticas! Bem até a próxima! E vlw por se lembrar de mim! Beijoks!**

**Beijinhus a todos!**

**Sangozinha**


	6. Chapter 6: confições

**Capitulo 6-**

**Confições.**

Kag- Ta Sango , desembuxa!

San-Desembuxar o que?

As duas estavam lavando a louça uma ensaboava e a outra enxaguava.

Kag- Fala sério! Você acha que eu acredito nisso?

San- Não aconteceu nada...Eu e o Miroku discutimos! Nada mais...

Kag- Sobre o que?

San- Sobre sermos previsíveis...

Kag- Que assunto!

San- É meio idiota mais vai fazer ele entra na linha, agora e você e o Inuyasha?

Kag-eubeijeiele!..

San- Como?que? quando?

Kag- Ele foi me avisar que estava sendo levada pela maré, e ... eu decidi brincar com ele! Sabe, como ele fica sem graça quando uma garota chega nele e foi ai que eu sem quere...

San- Beijo ele?

Kag- é...

San- E ai como foi?

Kag- A verdade?

San-lógico

Kag- Ele beija muito bem...

San- hihi, alguém ta apaixonada!

Kag- há...Sango...não é pra tanto..

San-Kagome?

Kag- Ta até que ele não é tão ruim...

San- Posso se a madrinha do casamento?

Kag- Sango!

San- Calma, é pra previnir!

As duas riem e acabam começando uma pequena guerra de água, os menino percebendo o barulho descem para ver o que tava acontecendo e acabam entrando na onda delas. No final encontra-se todos no chão, molhados, com o chão encharcado, e cheio de dertegente!todos estavam cansado então estavam deitados no chão mesmo...

Inu- De quem foi a idéia?

Kag- a Sango começou!

San- EUUUUUUUU!Você começou a jogar água em mim porque quis!

Kag- Mentira! Você que me encheu falando que ia ser a minha madrinha de casamento!OPA!-ela fecha a boca com a mão.

Inu/Mir- Madrinha? De casamento?

Kag- Disfarça...er só uma brincadeira-disse kagome vermelha- vamo arrumar logo isso!

Depois de um tempo, tudo esta arrumado, o chão um pouco úmido, mas tudo arrumado. Os meninos, foram até a banca comprar revistas, e as meninas foram tomar um banho.

Banho de Kagome...

Kagome deixou sua roupa em um banco ao lado do Box se despio ligou o chuveiro e entrou, no começo recuou para um canto fujindo da água gelada, depois que a água esquentou mais tomou coragem e entrou de baixo do chuveiro e lá começou a pensar...

"Aquele beijo"...

"Será que se sente igual a mim? Não ele nem deve ter ligado, mas ele ficou tão vermelho..Ai...mas eu nunca vou poder ficar com ele!não agora, por que eu fiz aquilo! Ai burra!"

Kagome cai sentada no chão, e começa a chorar..

Kag-eu sou uma idiota!Só faço bobagem...-falou baixinho só pra si mesma

"vamos Kagome calma, força..."

Ela se levanta e continua o banho, lava o cabelo e se ensaboa mas ficou com o mesmo pensamento, será que ele senti o mesmo? Quer dizer ele correspondeu o beijo...Ficou assim dez minutos, quando percebe, saio e pos outra roupa, um shorts cultíssimo jeans, e uma blusinha rosa regata, deixando a mostra, o seu umbigo, penteou o cabelo e prendeu em um rabo alto, depois de pronta saio do banheiro, dando a vez para amiga...

Banho de Sango

Fez a mesma coisa que a amiga e entrou no chuveiro, e lá também começou a pensar...

"Previsível... O pior é que eu sou assim...Essa noite, eu vou provar que não sou assim, eu vou cantar! Mas eu canto tão mal!Mas se é pra provar que eu não sou previsível!"

-háaa-deu um grito, provavelmente ninguém teria escutado não foi muito alto

"Miroku, como ele consegue ser tão perfeito! Até implicando comigo ele é lindo, Devo ser louca!"

Com isso terminou o banho, pois uma calça capri rosa e uma blusinha azul claro de manga curta, com um desenho de gatinho branco de purpurina fez duas marinhas chiquinha com tranças, e saiu do banheiro.

Encontrou a amiga sentada no sofá conversando com a Kikyo, provavelmente sobre o almoço, foi para o quintal, pendurar a toalha a caminho ouviu as vozes dos meninos, como ela estava no banheiro eles deviam estar tomando uma duxa , ela decidio parar e escutar...

Mir- Beijo ela? Nem isso eu fiz com a Sangozinha!

Inu- Não foi bem eu...foi ela!

Mir- A senhorita Kagome?

Kou- ela mesma!

Mir- Você viu?

Inu- Não ele estava aos beijos com a Kikyo!

Mir- Ta mais agora conta, como foi o beijo?

Inu- Muito bom! Eu não sabia que a Kagome beijava tão bem! Quer dizer, foi meio que de surpresa, mais se a onda não tivesse atrapalhado, ia dura muuuitoo mais!

Kou- Será que foi mesmo brincadeira da Kagome?

Nessa hora Sango naum se segura e começa a rir! O Kouga achava isso realmente? Como eles podiam ser tão burros? Ao notar que estava rindo muito alto tratou de se calar, mas já era tarde, os meninos já haviam lhe cercado...

Mir -Eu não sabia que você era bisbilhoteira Sango!

San -Mais uma coisa que você não sabe de mim!-Sango olhou para ele levantando -Bom continuando...-Deixou um Miroku com cara de taxo...

Kou -Do que você tava rindo?

San -De você!

Kou - De mim? O que eu falei de engraçado?

San - Você disse que foi só brincadeira da Kagome!

Inu - E não foi?

San - Acorda!Ela não fica assim desde que deu o primeiro beijo!

Inu - O que você ta insinuado?

San - Ela te ama! Sempre te amou

Inu - Sério?

San - Inuyasha -Disse indo para o varal pendurando sua toalha- Vem aqui...Tá vendo aquilo? –disse apontando para uma janela onde dava para ver a sala, aquela que a pouco estava fechada e que Sango acabara de abrir.

Inu - A Kagome?- Ela estava linda, rindo dando um largo sorriso

San - Quando você a olha no que você pensa?

Inu - Em nada, só observo, querendo que isso nunca acabe...

San - e é assim que você vai conseguir mais um beijo dela!

Miroku e Kouga que só observavam, começaram a conversar baixo

Kou - como ela fez isso?

Mir- O Inuyasha não se abre com ninguém!

Kou- A Sango á boa mesmo!

Mir- Será que o Inuyasha consegue?

Kou- Naum sei...Ele é meio, digamos, tímido de mais!

Mir- É mesmo!

Inu- Parem de falar de mim!

San- Bom...Eu já dei o meu empurrãozinho! Tchau meninos!-ela se retira e vai ao encontro das amigas

**Fim do capitulo.**

**Eu sei...eu demorei bastante...me desculpem...Mas aqui está mais um capitulo! Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Sobre o capitulo: Bem nesse capitulo nós tivemos uma noção do que o pessoal ta pensando, vamos ver como será no próximo capitulo certo?**

**Agora vamos as reviews que me deixaram muito feliz!**

Hikari Sango**: Aqui está o capitulo 6! Espero que tenha gostado! Fico feliz que tenha comentado! Brigada! Beijus**

nathBella: **Não se preocupa o importante é que agora você comento...Que bom que tah curtindo! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Bijos**

Bia Landgraf: **Valeu pelos elogios, desculpe a demora, o próximo eu ponho mais rápido tah? Bjus**

sakura soryu: **Oi! Não se preocupa só de saber que você está lendo já fico feliz! Espero que tenha curtido a viagem! Beijinhus**

Lah-chan:** Oiê! Que bom que você está gostando! Realmente foi meio estranho o beijo dos dois...Ah, eles daqui a pouco ficam juntos, e sim é na festa mas não digo como...Eu tentei fugi desse roteiro de contos de fadas um pouco, mas também escrevo fics assim, só que essa resolvi mudar, que bom que vocÊ gostou! Agora o Miroku jah sabe o que a menina sente e pode pensar no assunto...O papo de se apaixonar se revela um pouco para frente...Ah...eu não abandonei a "aprendendo a viver" só não tenho idéias para escrever mas eu irei postar outro capitulo...Só não sei como hehehe" Beijuuus**

Yejin Rin Yukimura**: Oisinhu! ME desculpa! Mas eu só vi uma review na pagina... Desculpa! Mas do mesmo modo, obriada por estar lendo! Não se preocupa que o In e a Kogeme ainda vão ficar românticos...Só esperar. Desculpe a demora! BEijoks!**

**Bem gente, valeu os comentários, e a todos que estão lendo! Você são de mais!**

**Sem mais o que falar!**

**Beijos e abraços!**

**Sangozinha!**


	7. Chapter 7uma tarde meio chata

**Capitulo7**

**uma tarde meio chata**

Kag- Que fofo!- ela diz com uma almofada na cara.

Kiky- Eu sei!E quando finalmente encontramos um lugar, ele fez de tudo para ficar mais romântico.

Kag- Ai..ai...como eu queria que fosse comigo!

San- E já já vai ser!

Kag- Sango? Desde quando você esta ai!-diz com a mão no coração

San- Acabei de chegar, mais com novidades!

Kik- Conta miga...

San-bom...- ela pulou no sofá – Lá estava eu toda inocente indo pendurar minha toalha quando escuto vozes e..

Kag- Vai logo!

San- ta ta... Bom, o Inuyasha ta caidinho por você..

Kik- E qual é a novidade?

Kag- Para de inventa historia!

San- Quando ele viu você sorrindo, disse que tudo o que ele queria é que aquele momento não acabasse! Admita Kagome!Você ficou feliz...

Kag- Ta, só que eu nunca vou poder ficar com ele...

Kik- Porque ?

Kag- ta, eu conto para vocês...- elas se juntam

0000000000000000000000

Kou- E agora o que você vai fazer?

Inu- Não sei... Acho que fala com ela..

Mir- E o que você vai dizer?

Inu- Que amo ela! Sei lá! Vou deixar rolar!

Kou-Essa é uma bela idéia

00000000000000000000000

San- Isso, vai prejudicar bastante

Kik- Mas agente pode dar um jeito...

Kag- Como? Eu já tentei de tudo!

San- Menos pedir para ir morar comigo!

Kik- Ou comigo!

KAg- Assim já abusar de vocês!

San- Não isso é perguntar!

Kag- A Sango...

Kik- Olha você pode continuar lá e continuar ver a sua família!

Kag- Não ia atrapalhar vocês?

San- Acorda! Você é minha amiga é como uma irmã pra mim!

Kag-Irmã...- Ela olha para baixo.

Kik- Kagome?

Kag- Lembrei!

San- Que louca do que você lembrou?

Kag- Tenho que falar com o Inuyasha!

Kiky- Com Inuyasha é?- Disse cínica

Kag- Cala boca Kikyo!- Ela joga a almofada na amiga deixando as duas para trás rindo, ela vai em direção ao quarto dos meninos. Chegando lá bate na porta, recebendo permissão, abre a porta- Inu, vamos ligar pro seu irmão?

Inu- Nossa tinha esquecido...Vamos lá ...

Mir- Boa sorte!

Inu- Quieto Miroku...

( só pra avisar eles já saíram lá de fora já estavam no quarto viu?)

Kag- Vamos...- Eles vão para sala, Sango e Kikyo persebem e saem de fininho e vão para o andar de cima, logo mais chega Miroku e Kouga

San- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- disse baixinho

Mir- O mesmo que vocês...-disse no mesmo tom.- Agora shiu!

Eles se calaram e ouviram.

Inu- Alô? Seshomaru?É o Inuyasha...é...você me faz um favor..por favor! Eu faço qualquer coisa...é só trazer o carro, é...no endereço que esta no meu quarto, isso...Você pode ficar aqui, tem uma cama a mais...Ta bom...Brigado...Até.-e ele desliga o telefone.-Prontinho ele vai trazer...

Kag- Valeu Inuyasha, Você é o maior- ela lhe abraça o deixando vermelho quando se toca do ato ela logo se separa.- Desculpa...- ela vai para longe, ficando na vista de todos, já que o telefone, ficava embaixo do andar de cima

Inu- Não tudo bem...Kagome...eu queria falar com você...

Kag- Fale-Ela diz com esperança de uma declaração

Inu- É que eu...

Kag- Você

Inu- Eu te...te...avisei que o Seshomaru vai ficar aqui?

Kag- A...claro sem problemas...-Diz desanimada- Bom eu vou pegar sorvete...

Inu- Ta...

Ela sai da sala e todos que estavam ouvindo começaram a se manifestar...

Mir- Po Inuyasha! Ela tava prontinha! No ponto!

San- É você estragou tudo! Ia ser tão romântico...

Kik- É...a Sango tem razão...

Kou- O Miroku também...

Inu- O que vocês estão fazendo ai?- Diz assustado.

Todos- é...nada

San- Eu to procurando minha lente!

Mir- Eu to ajudando...

Kik- É isso ai!

Kou- Cadê?

Inu- Bando de sem vida própria...- diz e sai da sala bufando.

San- É gente...

Mir- Ele tem razão

Kik- Só vocês...Eu e o Kouga temos vida social!

Kou- É verdade!

San- E o que vocês fazem aqui em cima?

Kik- Há...

Mir- Háhá!Vocês também não tem o que fazer da vida!

E assim foi o decorrer do dia, Inuyasha e Kagome praticamente se evitando, Miroku e Sango Implicando e Kouga e Kikyo trocando carinhos, como era o primeiro dia todos estavam descansando da viagem, do começo do dia e das fortes emoções passadas. Logo chegou a hora da festa todos se arrumaram e foram para frente da casa, Kagome que agora tinha acabado de trancar a casa , se encontrou com o resto do grupo no lado de fora da casa.

Kag- Prontinho!

Inu- Vamos?

Kag- Claro mas Inuyasha e seu irmão?

Inu- Eu liguei para ele e falei que agente ia sair, ele vai nos encontrar lá!

Kag- Ta...

San- Então vamos logo?

Kik- Vamos!

Fim do capitulo.

**Sim capitulo curto! Mas o próximo é a festa...E ela promete muuuitas coisas...Mais uma vez eu escrevi essa fic a um tempo a trás portanto os capítulos já estão prontos...Me desculpe a ortografias, gramática e todos esse negócios de português, é que eu sou péssima nisso. Acho que não demorei tanto né? **

**Sobre o capitulo: Descobrimos que Kagome vai se mudar, o que acontecerá agora? O Sesshy já já nos faz companhia! É claro se ele não sofrer nenhum acidente que irá proporcionar sua morte imediata, e logo a festa começa! Não perca o próximo capitulo!(propaganda mais falseta...) **

**E agora as minhas adoradas reviews!**

**Domenique : Oisinhu! Que bom que você está curtindo a fic! Não demorei tanto neh? Bjinhus**

**sakura soryu**: **Oiê! Pois bem, o Miroku teve o que merecia! Claru que a festa vai rolar! O próximo capitulo promete...Beijão!**

**Lah-chan** **:Ois! Que bom que gostou! Espero que esse também tenha ficado bom! Bem...a festa só no próximo capitulo! E sim o Inu vai agir! Vamos ver quando...Não demorei tanto né? beijinhu**

**Yejin Rin Yukimura****: Oiês! Que bom que tah gostando! Logo logo o Inu e a Gome vão se entender...Uma questão de tempo...Brigada por me disculpar" Não deorei muito né? Beijoks!**

**Bia Landgraf**:** Não demorei tanto não foi? Gostou do capitulo? Espero que sim! Beijos!**

**nathbella : Ois! Que bom que você está gostando! Se a Sango vai cantar ou não não posse te dizer...Você vai descubrir logo logo... bjs!**

**Bom gente... Brigadão pelas reviews! **

**Vou aproveitar para fazer a propaganda da minha mais nova fic:**

**Perfect. Ela tá ficandu muito legal! Confiram!**

**Achu que é só...**

**Beijinhus gente.**

**Sangozinha**


	8. Chapter 8 O começo da festa

**Capitulo 8**

**O começo da festa**

Kag- Nossa, que lugar legal!- Falou a observar o local, era bem arrumado, tinha um palco, mesas, e um bar, o local não estava muito cheio mas já tinha movimento, já tinha gente cantando.

San-É, gostei!- toda animada, foi a segunda a entrar

Inu- Anda logo! Que enrrolação só para entrar!

Kag- Inuyasha só hoje dá para relaxar?E curtir...- pede a garota olhando nos olhos dele o deixando levemente corado.

Inu- Ta...eu vou tentar, desculpa Kagome...- disse abaixando o rosto

Kag- Obrigada!

Kik- Dessa vez ele pareceu mesmo o cãozinho da Kagome...- Kikyo sussurrou para o namorado

Kou- É o Inuyasha dessa vez cedeu muito fácil!-falou no mesmo tom de voz.

Mir- Olhe um livro, acho que agente tem que assinar...-apontou para um livro sobre uma mesa .Dito e feito todos assinaram o livro sem exceção. Depois dirigiram a uma mesa que estava perto da entrada.

San- Já ta começando a encher...

Kik- É...

Kou- Será que alguém vai saber cantar?Olha o que agente tem que ouvir!

?- Kagome!-alguém grita

Kag- Heim?-ela vira para trás- Rin!- ela vê uma menina um pouco mais baixa que ela, com cabelos mais compridos e mais claros, estava com uma calça capri jeas e uma blusa preta com traços vermelhos que se ajustavam perfeitamente em seu corpo.

Rin- Oi prima!-disse chegando perto do grupo e cumprimentando a prima

Kag- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Rin- Eu to hospedada em um hotel, meus pais viajaram e eu quis vim para cá!

Kag- Por que não ligou? Eu ia com você!

Rin- Eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha, você entende né?

Kag- Ainda assim Rin?

Rin- É o Seshomaru me magoou muito...

Kag- Bom hoje vamos esquecer isso certo?Que tal ir ficar lá em casa?Tem cama sobrando!

Rin- Ta...Eu vou cumprimentar o resto...-e foi, Kagome depois de um tempo chamou Inuyasha de lado.

Kag- Inu...A Rin e o Seshomaru juntos?

Inu- É verdade!E agora?

Kag- Não sei...Eu convidei a Rin pra ficar em casa...

Inu- Bom, talvez a magoa já tenha passado...

Kag- Talvez...Eu espero...- E assim acabaram o papo.

San- Você vai cantar Rin?

Rin- Vou, eu assinei o livro!

San- Livro ?

Rin- É aquele- apontou para o livro em que todos haviam assinado.

San- Miroku!

Mir- Que?

San- Agora todos temos que cantar!

Kik- Que? Todos?- disse entrando na conversa

San- Isso! O livro de presenças, na verdade é o livro de quem vai cantar!

Kag- Que, que, como?-percebendo o assunto

Inu- Eu não vou cantar!

Kou- Agora vai!

Mir- Foi mal gente! Eu não imaginava!

San- Você nunca imagina!

Mir- Você não quer cantar? Que surpresa!

San- Seu...só por isso!- ela levanta e vai em direção ao palco

Kag- O que ela vai fazer?

Inu- Culpa do Miroku!

Rin- O que ta acontecendo?- Rin que agora esta sentada com os amigos

Kik- O Miroku chamou a Sango de garota previsível, e virse versa! Agora os dois estão nessa...

Rin-Há...Então ela vai cantar?

Kou- É bem provável! – disse sem muita importância brincando com o cabelo de Kikyo.

Depois disso todos calaram-se para ouvir o apresentador

Apre- Senhoras e senhores com vocês senhorita Sango!(aplausos)Para quem você oferece essa música Sango?

San- Para uma pessoa que não acreditava que eu poderia vir até aqui!Ai vai uma música para acordar o pessoal...

Apre- Solta a música!

E a música começou a tocar:

**He was a boy, she was a girl**

**Can I make it any more obvious?**

**He was a punk, she did ballet**

**What more can I say?**

**He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as**

**well**

**But all of her friends stuck up their nose,**

**they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

**Ele era um garoto, ela era uma garota**

**Não há nada mais óbvio**

**Ele era um punk, ela fazia ballet**

**O que mais posso dizer?**

**Ele queria ficar com ela**

**Ela jamais contaria, mas também queria ficar com ele**

**Mas as amigas dela empinaram o nariz**

**Porque não gostavam das roupas largas dele**

San- "Previsível...Agora eu quero vê ele me chamar assim de novo"

**He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy**

**He wasn't good enough for her**

**She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space**

**She needed to come back down to earth**

**Ele era skatista, ela o mandou pastar**

**Ele não era bom o bastante para ela**

**Ela tinha um rosto bonito, mas estava com a cabeça**

**nas nuvens**

**Precisava voltar pra terra**

**5 years from now, she sits at home,**

**feeding the baby, she's all alone**

**She turns on tv, guess who she sees?**

**Skater boy rockin' up MTV.**

**She calls up her friends, they already know,**

**and they've all got tickets to see his show**

**She tags along, stands in the crowd**

**looks up at the man that she turned down**

**5 anos depois, ela está em casa**

**Dando comida para o bebê, está sozinha**

**Ela liga a tv e quem ela vê?**

**Vê o skatista na MTV**

**Ela liga para as amigas, elas já estão sabendo**

**e já compraram ingressos para o show dele**

**Ela vai junto, se mistura à multidão**

**e olha para o homem que ela rejeitou**

**He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy**

**He wasn't good enough for her**

**Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar**

**Does her pretty face see what's he's worth**

**He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy**

**He wasn't good enough for her**

**Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar**

**Does her pretty face see what's he's worth**

**Ele era skatista, ela o mandou pastar**

**Ele não era bom o bastante para ela**

**Agora ele é um astro, tocando guitarra**

**Seu rosto bonito está vendo o quanto ele vale?**

**Ele era skatista, ela o mandou pastar**

**Ele não era bom o bastante para ela**

**Agora ele é um astro, tocando guitarra**

**Seu rosto bonito está vendo o quanto ele vale?**

**Sorry girl but you missed out**

**Well tough luck that boys mine now**

**We are more than just good friends**

**This is how the story ends**

**Desculpa, garota, mas você se deu mal**

**Azar o seu, o garoto agora é meu**

**Somos mais que bons amigos e é assim que a história termina**

**Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be**

**There is more that meets the eye**

**I see the soul that is inside**

**Foi pena você não ter visto o homem que esse garoto**

**poderia se tornar**

**Há coisas que os olhos não vêem**

**Eu vejo a alma dele**

**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl**

**Can I make it anymore obvious?**

**Ele é só um garoto, eu sou só uma garota**

**Não há nada mais óbvio**

**We are in love, haven't you heard, how we rock each others**

**world?**

**Estamos apaixonados**

**Você não soube que abalamos o mundo um do outro?**

**I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy**

**I'll be the backstage after the show**

**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote**

**about a girl he used to know**

**I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy**

**I'll be the backstage after the show**

**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote**

**about a girl he use to know**

**Estou com o skatista, eu disse "até logo"**

**vou estar no camarim depois do show**

**Vou estar no estúdio cantando a música**

**que compusemos**

**Sobre uma garota que você conhecia**

**Estou com o skatista, eu disse "até logo"**

**Vou estar no camarim depois do show**

**Vou estar no estúdio cantando a música**

**que compusemos**

**Sobre uma garota que você conhecia**

**( Avril Lavigne Sk8er Boy)**

E acabou, deixando todos de boca aberta, desceu do palco recebendo muitos aplausos e voltou para sua mesa...Ela havia cantado muito bem, afinada e sem erros...

San-Oi gente!-disse entusiasmada

Mir- Desde quando você canta tão bem assim?-

San- Eu canto no chuveiro...

Kag- Dessa vez você me surpreendeu ! Cantou muito bem!-parabenizou a amiga

San- Vocês acham que eu iria subir em um palco sem saber cantar?Nem eu sou tão louca!

Inu- Não era você que morria de medo do palco?

Kik- É...você sempre teve trauma!

San- Eu me soltei...Afinal, eu tive que provar que não sou previsível!-disse olhando para Miroku

Mir- E provou...- fazendo a menina ficar vermelha.

Kou- Quer ir cantar Kikyo?

Kik- Eu?

Kou- Comigo!Uma hora agente vai ter que cantar!-disse já em pé.

Kik- Ta...- e acompanhou o namorado

Esperaram uma dupla terminar e subiram no palco

Apre- Agora com vocês Kikyo e Kouga, para quem vocês oferecem essa música?

Kou- Eu ofereço para a pessoa que eu amo..

Kik- Eu também...- e falou uma coisa no ouvido do namorado que só ele ouviu- espero que esteja falando de mim!-ele apenas deu uma risada e começaram a cantar

**Kouga**

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

**I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo seu jeito de sorrir**

**Eu quero te levantar bem alto e levar sua dor embora**

**Eu guardo sua fotografia; eu sei que ela me faz bem**

**Eu quero te levantar bem alto e levar sua dor**

**OS DOIS**

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**Pois eu fico quebrado quando estou sozinho**

**E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora**

**Kouga**

**You´ve gone away**

**You don´t feel me here, anymore**

**Você se foi**

**Você não me sente aqui, não mais**

**Kikyo**

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**

**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**

**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**O pior já acabou e nós podemos respirar de novo**

**Eu quero te levantar bem alto e levar minha dor embora**

**Ainda há muito o que aprender, e ninguém mais para brigar**

**Eu quero te levantar bem alto e levar sua dor**

**REFRÃO**

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away '**

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away '**

**Pois eu fico quebrado quando estou aberto**

**E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente**

**Pois eu fico quebrado quando estou sozinho**

**E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora**

**Pois eu fico quebrado quando estou sozinho**

**E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora**

**Kouga**

**You´ve gone away**

**You don´t feel me here, anymore**

**Você se foi**

**Você não me sente aqui, não mais**

**( Broken- Amy Lee e Shaun...)**

E acabaram, também foram muito aplaudidos, até por que deram um beijo no final, desceram e foram para mesa...

Kag- Só humilham né?

San- Injustiça! Meus 5 minutos de fama acabaram!

Mir- Tudo o que é bom acaba !

Rin- E o que é ruim demora...olha só quem vai cantar!

Inu- Quem?

Rin- É a Kagura, muita bonita, mas canta muito mal!

Kag- O que será que ela vai cantar?

O ritmo começou e Kagome reconheceu a música, mas ficou chocada...como a menina era desafinada..ela decidiu sair um pouco Inuyasha percebe e foi atrás.

**Fim do capitulo**

**Bem...Antes que me batam por eu ter demorado tanto, só quero dizer uma coisinha...Desculpa! Sério eu acabei esquecendo e demorei um pouco mais do previsto para postar...E sobre o capitulo, eu não gostei muito...Mas, fica melhor...Eu espero...Ainda tem muito chão!**

**Agora vamos as reviews! **

Yejin Tohru Honda: Oiê!Muito obrigada pelo comentário! É claro que um dia o Inu diz, e do jeito que eu sou vai ser muito fofo!Bem dessa vez eu demorei, mas vou tentar não fazer isso de novo...Beijus

Dedessa-chan: Oi! Será que deu para matar um pouco a sua curiosidade?Bem, a Rin está ai, e daqui a pouco o Sesshy também...Mas parece que eles já se conhecem...Ah...não posso falar mais...espero que você tenha conseguido durmir! E me desculpe! Não era minha intenção demorar tanto...Beijus(na buchecha:P)

Sakura Soryu: E a festa só começou...Valeu pela review! Beijoks!

Lah-chan: Acho que esse capitulo ficou maior...Espero que sim!Ainda ninguém se acertou mas pode deixar que não vai demorar muito para um romance pintar no ar...Daqui a pouco o Sesshy aparece...Será que isso é bom? Foi mau pela demora! BEijinhus

**No próximo capitulo...**

Inu- Kagome...a verdade é que eu gosto muito de você -falou sem jeito

Kag- é...Inu..Eu queria me desculpar por hoje era para ser uma brincadeira...Nunca mais vai acontecer eu juro...- do mesmo jeito que ele ela abaixa a cabeça

Apres- E pra quem você dedica essa música?

Mir- Ela me fez vir aqui mas não imaginava que eu dedicaria a música para ela...Você é a única pra min Sango!

**E muuuuuito mais!**

**Capitulo duplo!**

**Beijinhus**

**Sangozinha **


	9. Chapter 9 Esqueci o titulo!

**Capítulo 9**

**Uma união**

**Uma declaração**

**E um reencontro**

Inu- Tudo bem Kagome?

Kag- Tudo...é que ela estraga a música!E ela é tão linda!- ela estava apoiada na varanda com a brisa leve em seus cabelos...Inuyasha nunca tinha visto tanta beleza, a menina que estava com uma saia jeans e uma blusinha regata verde mantinha o cabelo solto, fazendo ele voar com o vento.

Inu- Por que você não canta?

Kag- Eu não sei cantar...

Inu- Você ta sempre pedindo favor, agora é minha vez...Canta...por mim?

Kag-E..eu...- foi ficando vermelha, aqueles olhos...- Tá eu canto...Por você...

Inu-Kagome...a verdade é que eu gosto muito de você -falou sem jeito

Kag- é...Inu..Eu queria me desculpar por hoje era para ser uma brincadeira...Nunca mais vai acontecer eu juro...- do mesmo jeito que ele ela abaixa a cabeça

Inu- Mas Kagome...-ele pega o queixo da garota e o direciona para si, fazendo ela o olhar nos olhos e deixando os dois a poucos centímetros- Eu quero que aconteça de novo...- e com isso, os dois fecham os olhos e se encontram em um beijo suave interrompido por Kagome que se afasta de Inuyasha.

Inu- Desculpe...Foi o momento...

Kag- Eu não posso...

Inu- Desculpe...eu já entendi...- com isso se viro a caminho da porta

Kag- Não é isso...é que eu não vou mais te ver depois dessa semana...- o pegou pelo braço

Inu- Por que?- virando ficou frente a frente

Kag- Eu vou me mudar...

Inu- Para onde?

Kag- Eu não sei ... Mas é para longe...eu já tentei de tudo! Acho que não vai dar para ficar longe da minha família ...- ela olha para baixo e deixar uma lágrima cair.

Inu- Kagome...Eu...Não posso te deixar...-Ele também desvia o olhar...-Não agora...

Kag- Eu já tentei de tudo...acho que era para ser assim...Eu tenho que me conformar...

Inu- Mas Kagome...

Ela o surpreende com um simples beijo...

Kag- Eu vou cantar...Me deseje sorte...

Inu- Não vai precisar...- e a viu sair...ficou lá a pensar, quando Kouga e Miroku apareceram...

Mir- Não conseguiu se declarar?

Inu- Pior...

Kou- Conseguiu?

Inu- É...

Mir- Isso é ruim?

Inu- É...Se ela vai se mudar e nós não vamos poder ficar juntos, é muito ruim!

Kou- Nossa!Que barra...

Mir- Por que, você não se muda, com ela?Você queria sair da casa do seu irmão não é?

Inu- Miroku você é um gênio!Obrigado!-e se retirou para dentro deixando os dois sozinhos

Kou- Finalmente miroku!

Mir- Eu sou de mais!

--

Lá dentro Kagome ia começar a cantar, quando ele entrou na sala...

Apre- Para quem você dedica a música?

Kag- Para todos que tiveram que aturar a Kagura cantar, e para alguém com que eu realmente queria poder ficar...

**I try but I can't seem to get myself**

**To think of anything but you**

**Your breath on my face**

**Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth**

**I taste the truth**

**We know what I came here for**

**So I wont ask for more**

**Eu tento, mas eu pareço não conseguir pensar**

**Em qualquer coisa além de você**

**Sua respiração em meu rosto você me aquece,**

**Beijo suave que eu provo**

**Eu provo a verdade**

**Nós sabemos o porque que eu vim aqui**

**Então eu não quero mais perguntar**

**I wanna be with you**

**If only for a night**

**To be the one whose in your arms**

**Who holds you tight**

**I wanna be with you**

**There's nothing more to say**

**There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way**

**I wanna be with you**

**Eu quero estar com você**

**Ao menos por uma noite**

**Ser a única que estará em seus braços**

**Para segurar você bem forte**

**Eu quero estar com você**

**Não há nada mais a dizer**

**Não há nada mais, eu quero mais do que me sentir deste jeito**

**Eu quero estar com você**

**So Ill hold you tonight**

**Like I would if you were mine**

**To hold forever more**

**And Ill saver each touch that I wanted**

**So much to feel before (To feel before)**

**How beautiful it is**

**Just to be like this**

**Então eu segurarei você esta noite, como eu queria**

**Que você fosse meu**

**Para te abraçar para sempre mais**

**E eu saborearei cada toque que eu tanto queria sentir**

**Antes, sentir antes**

**Como é bonito**

**Apenas estar assim**

**I wanna be with you**

**If only for a night**

**To be the one whose in your arms**

**Who holds you tight**

**I wanna be with you**

**There's nothing more to say**

**There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way**

**I wanna be with you**

**Eu quero estar com você**

**Ao menos por uma noite**

**Ser a única que estará em seus braços**

**Para segurar você bem forte**

**Eu quero estar com você**

**Não há nada mais à dizer**

**Não há nada mais, eu quero mais do que me sentir deste jeito**

**Eu quero estar com você**

**Oh baby**

**I cant fight this feeling anymore**

**It drives me crazy when I try to**

**So call my name**

**Take my hand**

**Can You make my wish**

**Baby, your command?**

**Oh, baby**

**Eu não posso lutar por este sentimento mais**

**Me deixa louca quando eu tento**

**Então chame o meu nome e segure a minha mão**

**Você pode fazer meu desejo, seu comando? Yeah...**

**I wanna be with you**

**If only for a night**

**To be the one whose in your arms**

**Who holds you tight**

**I wanna be with you**

**There's nothing more to say**

**There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way**

**I wanna be with you**

**Eu quero estar com você**

**Ao menos por uma noite**

**Ser a única que estará em seus braços**

**Para segurar você bem forte**

**Eu quero estar com você**

**Não há nada mais a dizer**

**Não há nada mais, eu quero mais do que me sentir deste jeito**

**Eu quero estar com você**

**Yeah**

**I wanna be with you**

**There's nothing more to say**

**There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way**

**(I wanna be) I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)**

**I wanna be with you**

**Wanna be with you (Yeah)**

**(I wanna be with you) I wanna be**

**I wanna be with you**

**(I wanna be)**

**(I wanna be)**

**(I wanna be with you) Yeah**

**(I wanna be with you)**

**I wanna be, I wanna be baby**

**I wanna be**

**(I wanna be with you)**

**I wanna be with you, yeah**

**I wanna be with you**

**I wanna be with you**

**(essa parte a tradução era diferente por isso ficou assim!)**

**( I wanna be whith you/ Mandy Moore)**

No meio da música ela havia deixado uma lágrima solitária manchar seu rosto, uma lágrima despercebida, quando acaba a música, escuta muitos aplausos e desse do palco com um grande suspiro

Apre- Para quem dedica essa música?-A voz do apresentador a surpreende mas o que a surpreende de verdade é o que ela ouve em seguida...

Inu- Para uma garota que acha que eu vou desistir dela só porque ela vai se mudar!Kagome, aonde você for eu vou com você!

E começou a cantar...

**So lately, been wondering**

**Who will be there to take my place**

**When I'm gone, you'll need love**

**To light the shadows on your face**

**If a great wave shall fall**

**And fall upon us all**

**Then between the sand and stone**

**Could you make it on your own**

**(Ultimamente, tenho estado a pensar**

**Quem estará lá para ocupar meu lugar**

**Quando for embora, você vai precisar de amor**

**Para iluminar as sombras do teu rosto**

**Se uma grande onda caísse**

**E caísse sobre nós todos**

**Então entre a areia e a pedra**

**Você poderias fazer isto do seu modo)**

**If I could, then I would**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way up high or down low**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**(Se eu pudesse, então eu iria**

**Eu vou para onde quer que você vá**

**Muito lá em cima ou lá embaixo**

**Eu vou para onde quer que você vá)**

**And maybe, I'll find out**

**A way to make it back someday**

**To watch you, to guide you**

**Through the darkest of your days**

**If a great wave shall fall**

**And fall upon us all**

**Then I hope there's someone out there**

**Who can bring me back to you**

**(E talvez, eu descobrirei**

**Um modo para fazer voltar algum dia**

**Para te vigiar, para te guiar**

**Através da escuridão dos seus dias**

**Se uma grande onda caísse**

**E caísse sobre todos nós**

**Então eu esperaria por alguém lá fora**

**Que pode levar-me de volta para você)**

Inuyasha viu a surpresa de Kagome e deixou um sorriso satisfeito brotar em seus lábios

**If I could, then I would**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way up high or down low**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**(Se eu pudesse, então eu iria**

**Eu vou para onde quer que você vá**

**Muito lá em cima ou lá embaixo**

**Eu vou para onde quer que você vá)**

**Run away with my heart**

**Run away with my hope**

**Run away with my love**

**(Foge com meu coração**

**Foge com minha esperança**

**Foge com meu amor)**

Kag-"Ele é lindo….Que fofo!"- ela estava paralisada...ele olhando para ela cantando, os olhares não se separavam, como se aquilo nem existisse...Ela estava nas nuvens

**I know now, just quite how**

**My life and love might still go on**

**In your heart, in your mind**

**I'll stay with you for all of time**

**(Agora eu sei, perfeitamente como**

**Minha vida e o meu amor poderá continuar**

**no teu coração, na tua mente,**

**Eu ficarei contigo por todo o tempo)**

**If I could, then I would**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way up high or down low**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**(Se eu pudesse, então eu iria**

**Eu vou para onde quer que você vá**

**Muito lá em cima ou lá embaixo**

**Eu vou para onde quer que você vá)**

**If I could turn back time**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**If I could make you mine**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**(Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo**

**Eu vou onde quer que você vá**

**Se eu pudesse fazer com que você fosse minha**

**Eu vou onde quer que você vá**

**Eu vou onde quer que você vá)**

**( The Calling- wherever you will go)**

Inuyasha acabou de cantar não esperou aplausos e em vez de usar a escada deu um salto baixo e parou na frente de Kagome que estava impressionada de mais para adverte-lo

Kag- Você é louco!-disse finalmente retornando a realidade

Inu- Só se for por você! Kagome eu vou com você para onde você tiver que ir!-A pegou no rosto

Kag- Eu acho que todos sabem disso- disse provocando riso entre os dois e depois prosseguiu-Mas e a sua vida?-disse agora com um pouco de desanimo.

Inu- Agora...Você é a minha vida!- e assim eles se beijam, todos que estavam olhando começaram a aplaudi, os dois se separaram e ficam vermelhos e voltam para a mesa..

San- Finalmente!

Kik- Realmente eu achei que esse beijo nunca iria sair!

Kag- Ai gente...-ficou mais vermelha ainda

Mir- Agente ta feliz por vocês...

Inu- Valeu Miroku!

San- Foi tão romântico!

Inu- Idéia do Miroku!

San/Kik/Kag- Sério?

Kou- Foi ele que disse para o Inuyasha ir com a Kagome...

Rin- Ir aonde?

Kag- Agora que todo mundo sabe eu falo, eu vou me mudar...-disse deixando todos chocados e tristes com a notícia, menos Rin...

Rin- Agora eu entendi a música! Que lindo!-disse empolgada.

San- Miroku acho que agora é sua vez de cantar! –disse para quebrar o clima que havia ficado

Mir- E a Rin?

San- Ela vai depois...Ela ta se fantasiando com o sorvete...-aparece Rin devorando seu sorvete

Rin- É depois eu juro que vou!

Mir- Ta...

Inu- Vê se canta bem!

San- Eu não esperaria muito!

Apres- E pra quem você dedica essa música?

Mir- Ela me fez vir aqui mas não imaginava que eu dedicaria a música para ela...Você é a única pra min Sango!

San- Que?

Kag- Ai que lindu Sango!

Kik- Agora você vai dar uma chance para ele né?

San- Eu não sei...-respondeu ainda processando a idéia

E a música começa...

**Broken this fragile thing now**

**And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces**

**I've thrown my words all around**

**But I can't, I can't give you a reason**

**(Eu quebrei essa coisa frágil**

**E eu não posso, eu não posso catar os pedaços.**

**Eu falei sem medir as palavras.**

**Mas eu não posso, não posso te dar um motivo.)**

**I feel so broken up (so broken up)**

**And I give up (I give up)**

**I just want to tell you so you know**

**(Eu me senti tão arrasado.**

**E eu desisto.**

**Eu só quero te dizer para que você saiba.)**

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**

**You are my only one**

**I let go but there's just no one that gets me like you do**

**You are my only, my only one**

**(Aqui eu vou, gritar a plenos pulmões para que você entenda.**

**Você é única pra mim.**

**Eu vacilei, mas ninguém mexe comigo como você.**

**Você é única pra mim, única pra mim.)**

**Made my mistakes, let you down**

**And I can't, I can't hold on for too long**

**Ran my whole life in the ground**

**And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**

**(Eu errei, mas não quis decepcionar você.**

**E eu não posso, eu não posso agüentar por muito tempo.**

**Joguei minha vida fora.**

**E eu não posso, eu não posso levantar quando você vai embora.)**

**something's breaking up (breaking up)**

**I feel like giving up (like giving up)**

**I won't walk out until you know**

**(E algo está chegando ao fim.**

**Estou quase desistindo.**

**Eu não irei embora enquanto você não souber)**

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**

**You are my only one**

**I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do**

**You are my only my only one**

**(Aqui eu vou, gritar a plenos pulmões para que você entenda.**

**Você é única pra mim.**

**Eu vacilei, mas ninguém mexe comigo como você.**

**Você é única pra mim, única pra mim.)**

San-"Eu espero que isso seja verdade Miroku..."-pensou ao mesmo tempo triste e feliz

**Here I go so dishonestly**

**Leave a note for you my only one**

**And I know you can see right through me**

**(Aqui eu vou tão desonestamente.**

**Deixar um recado pra você, querida**

**E eu sei que você pode ver através de mim.)**

**So let me go and you will find someone**

**(Então deixe-me ir e você encontrará alguém.)**

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**

**You are my only one**

**I let go, there's just no one, no one like you**

**You are my only, my only one**

**My only one**

**My only one**

**My only one**

**You are my only, my only one**

**(Aqui eu vou, gritar a plenos pulmões para que você entenda.**

**Você é única pra mim.**

**Eu vacilei, mas ninguém mexe comigo como você.**

**Você é única pra mim, única pra mim.**

**Única pra mim**

**Única pra mim**

**Única pra mim**

**Você é única pra mim, única pra mim.)**

**( Yellwcard- Only one)**

Todos aplaudiram e ele desceu do palco e foi encontrar os amigos...

Kag- Que lindo Miroku!

Inu- É...Parabéns...

San- Você cantou muito bem!-disse sem muita emoção, como se a música tivesse sido para outra...

Mir- Não gostou da música Sango?

San- Gostei!- disse no mesmo tom

Kik cochicha para Kagome- O que deu na Sango? Ele fez a maior declaração!

Kag- Talvez porque ela não quer sofrer...o Miroku pode ter feito isso só pra se gabar sei lá...-no mesmo tom.

Mir- Agora sua vez Rin!

Rin- ta eu vou cantar.. só que a música vai ser lenta...

Inu- Perfeito!Assim a senhorita Kagome vai ter que aceitar dançar comigo!

Kag- Sério?

Rin- Então to ido porque se não alguém pega vaga...

Kik-Tá...

Kou- Quer dançar também Kikyo?

Kik- Claro...-dando um sorriso sincero deixando Miroku e Sango sozinhos...

Mir- Agora me conta o que ouve?-disse sentando na frente da menina

San- Nada...-fugindo do olhar penetrante do garoto

Mir- Sango? Você não gosto da declaração?

San-O que a música disse é verdade?

Mir- É...Sango você é a única para min!

San- Ta...eu acredito- disse sorrindo.

Mir- Quer dançar? A música vai começar...- se levantando

San- Ta...

E vão em direção da pista onde os outros esperavam a música começar

Apre- E para quem você dedica essa música?

Rin- Eu dedico para uma pessoa que me magoou muito...E que impedio o meu final feliz, mas como vocês não estão aqui para chorar, eu convido a todos para vir dançar, na pista, sem vergonha!Aqui vai...

A música começa e todos começam a dançar, muitos casais já tinham ido a pista e todos começaram a dançar, cada um com seu par...

**And I wanna believe you**

**When you tell me that it'll be okay**

**I try to believe you**

**But I don't**

**When you say that it's gonna be**

**It always turns out to be a different way**

**I try to believe you**

**Not today, today, today, today, today**

**(E eu quero acreditar em você**

**Quando você diz que tudo ficará bem**

**Sim, eu tento acreditar em você**

**Mas eu não consigo**

**Quando você diz que será**

**Isso sempre aparece para ser de uma maneira diferente**

**Eu tento acreditar em você**

**Não hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje)**

Rin- "Viu o que você me fez?Agora eu canto, vendo todos dançarem com minha tristeza!"

**chorus**

**I don't know how I'll feel**

**Tomorrow**

**Tomorrow**

**I don't know what to say**

**Tomorrow**

**Tomorrow is a different day**

**(Eu não sei como me sentirei**

**Amanhã**

**Amanhã**

**Eu não sei o que dizer**

**Amanhã**

**Amanhã é um dia diferente)**

**Its always been up to you**

**Its turning around, its up to me**

**I'm gonna do what I have to do**

**Just don't**

**(A escolha sempre foi sua**

**Isso está mudando, a escolha é minha**

**Eu farei o que eu tenho que fazer**

**Apenas não)**

**Give me a little time**

**Come leave me alone a little while**

**Maybe its not too late**

**Not today, today, today, today, today**

**Oh**

**(Me dê um tempinho**

**Me deixe sozinha por um tempinho**

**Talvez não seja muito tarde**

**Não hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje)**

**chorus**

**I don't know how I'll feel**

**Tomorrow**

**Tomorrow**

**I don't know what to say**

**Tomorrow**

**Tomorrow is a different day**

**(Amanhã**

**Eu não sei como me sentirei**

**Amanhã**

**Amanhã**

**Eu não sei o que dizer**

**Amanhã**

**Amanhã é um dia diferente)**

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**And I know I'm not ready**

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**Maybe tomorrow**

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**I'm not ready**

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**Maybe tomorrow**

**(Hey, yeah, yeah**

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**E eu sei que eu não estou preparada**

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**Talvez amanhã**

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**Eu não estou preparada**

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**Talvez amanhã)**

A porta do salão se abre, um homem alto aparece, ele escuta a voz da garota e rapidamente vira para onde ela estava, no palco, ficou surpreso, ficou lá olhando quando a garota que estava com olhos fechados . Rin abri os olhos e o vê dá uma pausa mas volta a realidade e volta a cantar

**And I wanna believe you**

**When you tell me that it'll be okay**

**Yeah, I try to believe you**

**Not today, today, today, today, today**

**Tomorrow it may change**

**Tomorrow it may change**

**Tomorrow it may change**

**Tomorrow it may change**

**(E eu quero acreditar em você**

**Quando você me diz que estará bem**

**Sim, eu tento acreditar em você**

**Não hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje**

**Amanhã isso pode mudar**

**Amanhã isso pode mudar**

**Amanhã isso pode mudar**

**Amanhã isso pode mudar)**

**( Avril Lavigne- Tomorrow)**

Todos param de dançar para aplaudir, Kagome percebe a cara de Rin e olha para direção que ela estava olhando e vê Sesshomaru, ela da um toque em Inuyasha que estava aplaudindo Rin este se virou e foi em direção do irmão...

--

Kikyo e Kouga não paravam de se beijar, e nada o separava.Nem mesmo todos os aplausos...

--

Mir- Agora você acredita em mim?

San- acredito ...-acentio com a cabeça

Mir- Então- ele avança em tentativa de um beijo mas em vão pois Sango o impedi

San- Mas vamos com calma?

Mir- Claro...

--

Rin ainda no palco não desviava os olhos de Sesshomaru...estava hipnotizada.Este fazia o mesmo, só que com mais frieza no olhar

Rin-"Ele..."

Sesh- "Isso é piada?Mas como ela esta linda!"

_**Fim do capítulo**_

Pois é minha gente, finalmente todos cantam! E finalmente o Sesshomaru aparece!Bem...Alguns segredos revelados, como o da Kagome ir se mudar, que era para ser um segredo até o final, mas eu não resisti...E mais um que ainda vai ser revelado...Pois bem..Achu que é só...Ah! Desculpem-me pelas demoras... Acontece que agora eu to em época de prova e eu enrrolo ainda mais para escrever e para postar XD...

Agora vamos as minhas adoradas reviews:

Hiwatari Satiko : Oiê!Desculpa a demora! Que bom que gostou!Beijoks

YeJiNiii QuiNdiM: Pronto, finalmente todos cantam! Tirou a curiosidade? Eu achei que a música da K-chan combinou com o momento!Eu não sei se a do Inu combinou...Mais eu tentei!

Me desculpa pela demora! Beijokinhas!

Babi-Chan : Oiê! Que bom que você gostou..É que eu curto muito a música e decidi por ela na fic! Eu adoraria ter minha fic no seu blog, tem como vc me passar o site?Beijus

Ludy-chan: Oi! Que bom que você achou a fic! Então...Acontece que a Kagome ficou com muita vergonha de ter beijado o Inu e não queria que ele descobrise que ela gosta dele, por medo de ser rejeitada, além dela ser uma tonta né?  
Ah! a fic já ta quase pronta, eu comeei a escreve-a a muito tempo, foi quase uma das minhas primeiras, só que eu tenho que revisar os capitulos para ver se eles não estão muito infantis sabe? Obrigada pelo comentario! BEijinhus até!

manu higurashi:oi! Que bom que você está gostando! Obrigada pelo elogio! Achu que parte da sua curiosidade já passou não é? Agora...A Rin e o Sesshy...Bem, isso já é mais complicado, e só mais pra fente eu irei contar com detalhes...Até lá, espero suas reviews ok?

Beijinhus!

Clara-Chan : Oi! Brigada!Que bom que você curtiu a idéia! Está ai o capitulo! E não morra!Você ainda tem que ler o final da fic!

K

I

S

S

E

S

Leila : Oi! Pois é...Foi só para dar um clima...Fico feliz por você ter decidido ler a minha humilde fic! E pode deixar que eu promeito deixar os próximos capitulos cada vez melhores!Beijocas

Lah-chan: Será que você me perdoa dessa vez também? hihi! Que bom que você gostou da idéia! Respondi suas perguntas? Até a próxima!Bjus

Agora...No próximo capitulo:

"Inu- É a Rin!Você se lembra dela não é?

Ses- Acho que sim.'

'Rin- Por favor eu não quero ver ele de novo!-sussurrou para prima 

Kag- Sesshomaru acho que você conhece a Rin"

"Inu- Estão todos de acordo? Sessh- Tanto faz! 

Rin- Por mim..."

"Kag- Eu só estou preocupada.-fala tentando se explicar Inu-Eu sei...Mas agente pode fazer outra coisa não é?" "San- Mais coca é muito melhor... Mir- Pepsi ganha... San-. Não coca-cola é melhor, sem sombra e dúvidas!" 

"Kou- Você nunca vai me deixar não é Kikyo?- pergunta meio inseguro." 

É isso ai...O capitulo vai tá meio curto, mais fiz o meu máximo...

Beijoks

Sangozinha


	10. Chapter 10 Um acordo e fim de uma noite

Capítulo 10:

--

Acordos, e o fim de uma noite

--

Kagome vai com Inuyasha até Sesshoumaru, que agora já havia parado de olhar Rin e ia assinar o livro mas foi impedido por Kagome...

Kag- Não!!!

Sesh- Por que não?

Inu- Acho que você não vai querer cantar...

Sesh- Claro...Está aqui a chave...- a jogou para o irmão.

Inu- Valeu!

Kag- É obrigado Sesshomaru...

Sessh- Hum...Mas Inuyasha quem é aquela no palco?-apontou para Rin que agora agradecia a platéia que ainda aplaudiam...

Inu- É a Rin!!!Você se lembra dela não é?

Sés- Acho que sim...-é claro que lembrava, como se fosse ontem, os traços, a voz o cheiro, mas nâo iria revelar isso afinal ela podia ter mudado, ter esquecido ele...

Kag- Vem vamos sentar e tomar alguma coisa- percebendo o silencio de Sesshomaru decidiu tomar uma atitude- O que você quer??

Sesh- Uma coca.-disse friamente.

Kag- Eu vou buscar...- e saiu deixando os irmãos para trás e indo buscar nâo só uma coca como uma Rin, acho que ela merecia uma explicação...

Kag- Uma coca por favor -pediu ao garçom atrás do balcão

Rin- Kagome!!!-a prima chegou e sentou ao lado da prima.-Aquele era...

Kag- Sesshomaru? O próprio!!

Rin- Por Que??

Kag- Eu chamei ele antes de saber de você! –pegou a coca e começou a andar até a mesa.

Rin- Podia ter me contado!-seguindo a prima

Kag- Eu esqueci!-Andaram um pouco em silencio e chegaram na mesa Rin ao ver Sesshomaru na mesa tentou fugir mais Kagome a segurou...

Rin- Por favor eu não quero ver ele de novo!-sussurrou para prima

Kag- Sesshomaru acho que você conhece a Rin- ele apenas a olhou e desviou o olhar...- Bom...ela também vai ficar conosco!

Rin- Também??Quer dizer...ele também vai ficar em casa?

Kag- Ele vai Rin!

Sess- Se isso te incomoda eu fico em um hotel!

Rin- Não precisa...Eu já to em um...

Kag- Não...Olha Rin...O Sesshomaru trousse o carro do Inu, e Sesshomaru a Rin é minha prima...eu não posso deixá-la em um hotel!

Rin- E o que você sugere?

Kag- Simples! Os dois ficam!Vocês quase não vão se ver e quando isso acontecer é só se ignorarem!!

Inu- Estão todos de acordo??

Sessh- Tanto faz!

Rin- Por mim...

Kag- Então todos concordam! Ótimo!!!

Um tempo passou até os outros chegarem, Kouga e Kikyo estavam lá fora se beijando, Sango e Miroku haviam ido pegar bebidas para eles. Logo todos estavam na mesa, havia um silencio imenso no lugar, ninguém arriscava dizer nada, até que Rin começou...

Rin- Ta gente...todos sabemos sobre o que aconteceu comigo e com o Sesshomaru, ficar em silêncio só deixa isso mais claro!!!

San- Desculpa Rin...É que...é esquisito...

Mir- É...

Rin- Eu sei! Mas vocês ficando com essas caras e quietos não vai fazer a situação mudar!!!Vocês querendo ou não vocês só estão piorando as coisas que já estão difíceis!!

Kag-É gente...tive uma idéia! Por que não vamos dançar???A música ta boa, as pessoas já acabaram de cantar e só tem ritmo!!!

Inu- É vamos...

Todos os casais saem da mesa deixando apenas Rin e Sesshomaru.

Rin-Oi...-diz Rin

Sés-Oi...-responde

Os dois se encaram por um tempo.

Rin-E como você vai indo?-pergunta.

Sés- Vou levando...E você?- responde e pergunta

Rin- vou indo né?-responde.

Sés-você mudou Rin...

Rin-Eu apenas cresci...Sesshomaru...Você vai realmente cumprir o trato não é?

Sés- Não importa o quanto você tenha mudado por fora Rin...Você continua a mesma menina insegura...-fala friamente

Rin- Apenas com pessoas com quem sei que não posso acreditar...-diz também fria

Sés- Eu irei cumprir, não se preocupe...

Em outro canto do salão...

Kag-Você acha que eles conseguem?-pergunta preocupada...

Inu-Claro...Os dois são sensatos o suficiente...- responde

Kag-Você tem razão...Mas sabe é que eu...

Inu- Você quer mesmo passar o resto da festa falando do meu irmão e da sua prima?-disse cortando a namorada.

Kag- Eu só estou preocupada.-fala tentando se explicar

Inu-Eu sei...Mas agente pode fazer outra coisa não é?

Kag- Que outra coisa?-pergunta inocente.

Inu- Que tal isso?- fala antes de arrancar um beijo da namorada.

Kag- Sabe que eu gostei?-fala após o beijo.

Inu- Verdade?

Kag- Aham...-concorda balançando a cabeça.

Inu- E que tal esse? –pergunta e mais uma vez a beija.

Os dois pararam de dançar, e ficaram se beijando. Aproveitando cada momento juntos, aproveitando os detalhes de cada um.

Perto dali...

Mir- Ei Sango...

Sang- Fala?

Mir- Quer ir beber algo?

San- Pode ser.-E parando de dançar vai atrás do amigo.

Mir- O que você quer??-pergunta

Sang- Um guaraná!- fala.

Mir- Um guaraná e uma pepsi...-pedi para o garçom

San- Pepsi??

Mir- É!

San- Pedi coca logo!

Mir- Mais eu gosto de pepsi...

San- Mais coca é muito melhor...

Mir- Pepsi ganha...

San-. Não coca-cola é melhor, sem sombra e dúvidas!

Mir- É quase a mesma coisa...

San- A coca tem propagandas melhores...

Mir- Mais aquela da pepsi, A "dá-dá-dá" foi muito boa.

San- As da coca passam no cinema...

Mir- Só mostra que a coca tem mais grana

San-Por que vende mais!

Mir- Não por que vende a mais tempo!

A esse ponto ambos estavam em pé, um pouco próximos demais. Miroku percebe isso e se aproveita para passar a mão em um lugar meio...impróprio...

San- Idiota!- fala brava se afastando depois de bater nele.

Mir-Sango!! Seu guaraná!- diz indo atrás dela

E em um canto mais calmo, do lado de fora.

Kou- É tão bom estar com você...-comenta Kouga acabando com o silêncio.

Kik- digo o mesmo...-fala desviando a atenção das estrelas para os olhos azuis a sua frente.

Kou- Você nunca vai me deixar não é Kikyo??- pergunta meio inseguro.

Kik- Eu não quero, e não pretendo...-diz sorrindo

Kou- Eu também não quero...Eu preciso de você sabe?-fala voltando a olhar as estrelas.

Kik- Por que?-pergunta encarando o perfil do namorado.

Kou- Por que você é a coisa mais valiosa do mundo, e não me perdoaria se te perdesse...-voltando a encarar e sorrindo.

Kik- Você não fala isso apenas pelo que eu te disse não é?-pergunta fazendo o sorriso sumir.

Kou- Claro que não??Você sempre foi muito especial...Eu apenas nunca te disse...

Kik- Você não sabe o quanto eu gosto da você!!- diz o abraçando

Kou- Digo o mesmo...-sorrindo e retribuído o abraço.

--

A noite já estava chegando ao fim, apenas alguns grupos ainda estavam no lugar, aos poucos sobraram apenas os protagonistas, que saíram fechando o lugar.

Kagome estava dormindo no ombro de Inuysaha, Kouga também tava meio adormecido no ombro de sua namorada, Sesshomaru estava normal, igual Rin, e Sango e Miroku voltavam a discutir, só que dessa vez sobre fanta laranja e sukita. Sem mais delongas, os casais aodrmecido foram para o carro, e Sesshomaru foi dirigindo enquanto o trio voltava para casa dessa vez com Rin junto na discussão, a menina foi para o otel em que estava hospedada, e com a ajuda de Sango e Miroku pegou suas coisas, e pagou sua conta, depois indo para a casa. Chegaram já eram uma e meia da manhã, o casal foi dormir enquanto Rin furtivamente sai da casa.

Quando eram duas e meia da manhã todos estavam dormindo...

**_Fim do capítulo _**

Oi gente!! Mais uma vez desculpe-me pela demora, eu tava concentrada de mais na outra fic!" Mas não se preocupe que eu vou continuar essa!

Não sei se o capitulo ficou bom...mais eu tentei ao máximo deixar-lo mais cumprido...

E gente, quero a opinião de vocês...Coca ou pepsi? Fanta ou sukita? Vamos ver quem ganha!!!!

E agora as reviews:

Hiwatari Satiko e Keith-cha...:Oi! Tudo bom, e vc? Que bom que você gostou espero que esse também te agrade!! Desculpe-me pela demora!!beijinhus!

manu higurashi: Oi!! Bem, sobre o Inu e a Gome...só mais pra frente, o Miroku e a Sango estão bem, talvez o próximo capitulo ajude mais...A Rin e o Sesshy voltaram a se ver, só é preciso ver o que acontecera agora...Acho que esse capitulo não foi muito bom, vou tentar melhorar!! Descupa a demora!! Até o próximo capitulo!!Beijos

Juliana Assis: Oi! Fico feliz que esteja te agradando!! Obrigada pelo elogio, mas não sei se mereço tanto! Beijos!!!

TRANZSI: Aqui está, antes tarde do que nunca né? Hehehe Que bom que está gostando!! Beijus!

Nana-PaesLeme:Oiê!! Pois é...vamos ter que esperar pra ver se essa história vai rolar...Agora só falta a Sango e o Miroku se ajeitaram de verdade! Pois é o Sesshy é mal..

Kissus!!

Yejiniii KiNdiM:Acho que demorei de novo né??Eu tenho um pequeno problema com isso né?Esse não ficou tão legal, mas quebra um galho né?bjus

0Mai Shiranui 0 Kyouyama An...:Que bom que gostou! Descuple pela demora!! Bjk

_Babi-Chan_: Oi!! Você pode me dizer o site de novo, eu não consegui ver, e seu msn naum apareceu...Achu que o final vai demorar um pouco, ainda mais com as minhas demoras, mas aos poucos eu termino!! bjoks

Bem gente...Valew por lerem mais um capítulo!! Brigada pra quem comentou!! Isso me ajuda muito!! E mais uma vez, me desculpem pela demora!!!

Beijokas!

Sangozinha!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**--**

**Uma nova manhã**

**--**

O dia amanheceu chovendo, ou seja, nada de praia hoje! O acordo de Sesshomaru e Rin estavam sendo rigorosamente seguidas, nem um olhar eles trocaram durante o café, a única vez que falaram um com outro foi quando Rin pediu o leite para ele, já Kagome e Inuyasha eram inseparáveis, tudo era novo para eles, então cada gesto agradava um ao outro, não deixavam de trocar beijos e carinhos um só minuto, Kikyo e Kouga eram quase a mesma coisa, não se desgrudavam, Sango e Miroku trocavam olhares, olhares tímidos que faziam cada um se sentir especial, e um estranho arrepio percorrer as costas.

Todos haviam tomado café e estavam sentados no sofá, já que a t.v não funcionava, Inuyasha e Kagome estavam debaixo de uma manta, apenas deitados um no outro em silêncio aproveitando a alegria de estarem juntos, Sango estava lendo uma revista qualquer, Rin escutava música, Sesshomaru lia um livro que não parecia muito interessante, Miroku olhava para fora pensativo, e Kikyo e Kouga estava juntos debaixo de uma manta também só que estavam no mesmo clima que no café da manhã a diferença era que os beijos agora eram mais leves e delicados. Estavam todos em silêncio quando Miroku se levantou revoltado:

Mir- Assim não dá!! Agente tem que fazer alguma coisa!!

San- Concordo..eu já cansei da revista...-ela que antes deitada, se senta.

KAg- Mais o que???- Kagome que se separou de Inuyasha saia da cozinha com um copo de água

Rin- Que tal verdade e desafio?-Rin fala entusiasmada...

Kik- Eu gostei da idéia!

Inu- É pode ser...

Mir- Gostei!

San- Também

Kou- Se a Kikyo concorda...- E todos olham para Sesshomaru que continuava na mesma posição

Kag- E você Sesshomaru?

Sessho- Ta...pode ser...

Rin- Oba!!!Vou pegar uma garrafa!!!- E se retira, os meninos se ocuparam arrumando espaço, tirando as mesas, e as meninas com a acomodação, para dar um toque, fecharam a janela acenderam umas velas como o dia estava escuro e frio o clima ficou perfeito, umas almofadas ajudaram na acomodação, logo tudo estava pronto.

Kag- Pronto agora vamos começar...hã...vamos ver...eu começo.-e girou a garrafa que Rin havia pego.-E deu...-falou quando a garrafa estava parando- Eu e Miroku...vai Miroku...verdade desafio ou conseqüência?

Mir- hã...desafio...-fala com uma cara irônica

Kag-Tenho um perfeito...Desafio a você falar o nome da pessoa que você realmente quis ficar junto, que você amou...-falou com cara superior, todos olharam para Miroku.

Mir- A pessoa...é...bom...a...San...San...Sango-o garoto corou e a garota também

Inu- Sabia!!!Vai Kagome continua...

Kag-Tá...e deu...Kikyo pregunta para Rin.

Kiky-Qual você quer?

Rin- hã...conseqüência...

Kiky- hã...você pode salvar uma única pessoa da morte...entre três...qual você escolheria: 1- O Kouga, 2- O Sesshomaru ou 3- Kagura...

Rin-Eu...

San- Tem que ser sincera ...

Rin- Eu escolheria...o...Sesshomaru-disse em um sussurro

Mir- Eu não ouvi!

San- Eu ouvi!!!-disse dando uma cotovelada no amigo

Mir- Ah...claro...-ficaram todos em silêncio quando Kagome decide continuar.

Kag- Bom eu giro...-e girou a garrafa- e deu...Miroku pergunta para Sesshomaru

Mir- Ótimo...Bom o que você quer???

Sessh- Verdade...- falou friamente.

Mir- Bom...É verdade que você não esqueceu a Rin ainda?

KAg- Miroku!!- adverteu a amiga.

Mir- Que foi??Afinal todos temos queremos saber!!!

Rin- Deixe que ele responda Kagome...-acalmou a amiga

KAg- tátá...

Sessh- É...verdade...

Mir- O Que?

Sessh- Eu nunca esqueci a Rin...-falando isso coraram tanto ele quanto Rin...

Rin- Sesshomaru...-ela deixa uma lágrima cair

San- Viu o que você fez ??

Mir- Foi mau...

Rin- Não tudo bem vamos continuar...- desviou o olhar dele e girou a garrafa...-agora o Sesshomaru pergunta para o Miroku...

Kik- Assim só eles jogam...

Sessh- O que você quer??

Mir- Desafio...

Kou- De novo??

Mir- Eu gosto de desafios...

Sessh- E vai gostar desse...desafio você a convenser a Sango para dar um beijo

San- Injustiça...esse desafio é pra min!!!

Sessh- Não...Ele tem que te convenser

Mir- Sango...-ele começa- Eu quero que você saiba...que apesar de eu passar a mão em todas eu só tenho olhos para você...Me deixa te beijar?Nem que seja por um jogo?

San- Ta...

Mir- Agora a outra parte...-ele se aproxima da garota e lhe da um beijo, um beijo sincero...

Kou- Ae...agora o jogo esquentou!-falou quando o beijo já havia acabado e Miroku já havia voltado para o seu lugar

Kik- Agora eu giro...e deu...Kouga e Sango

Kou- O que você quer??

San- Verdade...

Kou- Então fale o que você achou do beijo...

San- Eu...eu gostei...mas ...me machucou saber...que foi por culpa de um jogo...

Inu- Eu posso girar dessa vez??- quebrando o clima que avia ficado no lugar

San- Claro...tó- e deu a garrafa para o amigo.

Inu-Deu, Kikyo e Kagome...

Kik-O que você escolhe Kagome, verdade, desafio, nota ou conseqüência?

Kag-Como ninguém pediu, eu quero, nota!

Kik-Tá...De um a dez, que nota você da, pro Miroku, pra Sango, e pro Inu...

Kag-Ah... Pro Miroku: 8,5

Mir- Por que 8,5?

Kag-Por que você é pervetido!

Mir-Que injustiça!!!

Kag-Tá...Pra Sango eu dou 9,8...

San- E por que isso?-perguntou

Kag- Por que você é boba!-responde na brincadeira-E pro Inu eu dou...

Inu- Olhe bem o que você vai dizer...

Kag- Pra você eu dou 10!!-responde

Inu-Ah...bom mesmo!

Kag-Olha que eu posso mudar !!

Inu-Você faria isso mesmo?

Kag-Se você merecesse

San-Ta bom, ta bom... Vamos continuar certo??-fala pegando a garrafa e a girando.-Deu, Sesshomaru e Kouga...

Kou-Eu escolho desafio!

Sés-Então te desafio a fazer uma parada de mão apenas com uma mão!

Kou- Fácil!-diz se levantando e realizando a tarefa

Sessh- Agora da uma volta...-

Kou-Ok...-com um pouco mais de dificuldade

Sessh-Agora dois passos pra frente e dois pra trás!

Kou- Tah...-fala ainda com mais dificuldade.

Sessh-Agora...-mas é cortado

Kou- Ta bom...desisto!-diz voltando ao normal.

Kik-Nossa o Sesshomaru é malvado!

Inu-hauhauhau, mais foi cômico ver ele tentar fazer tudo aquilo, ele não tem codernação!

Kag- Para Inu...-pede.

Inu-Tá bom, mais foi engraçado!

Rin-Vamos continuar...-fala pegando a garrafa e a girando.-Miroku pergunta pra Sesshomaru...

Mir- O que você escolhe...

Sessh- Desafio!

Mir- Desafio...Você a sorrir...-diz sorrindo maldoso.

Sess- A sorrir??

Mir-Isso ai...pode ir sorrindo!!

Inu-Não acredito!! Nunca vi meu irmão sorrir..E olha que eu vivi com ele a minha vida toda!

Kik-Não exagera Inuyasha...

Inu-Mais é verdade!!!

Mir- Tanto faz...Vamos lá Sesshomaru!!

Todos ficaram em silêncio esperando, até que os lábios de Sesshomaru ficaram mais curvos, até que puderam ver o garoto sorrindo.

Kik-Nossa...

Kag-Ele fica...

San-Muito mais...

Rin-Lindo quando sorri...

Kog/Mir/Inu-Que????

Kik-oras...é a verdade...

Kag- Tudo mundo sabia que o Sesshomaru é lindo

San- Mas ninguém tinha visto ele sorrindo...

Rin- E ele fica bem mais bonito assim...Eu sempre disse pra ele sorrir mais...

Sess- Vamos continuar, sim?-diz incomodado pelo rumo da conversa, girando a garrafa.

Inu- E deu...Eu e a Kagome...

Kag- O que você quer?

Inu- Desafio...

Kag- Me diga então quem foi a menina que lhe deu o primeiro beijo?

Inu Foi...-e um raio cai...fazendo incrivelmente todas as velas apagaram, e as luzes assezas apagarem

Kik- O que foi isso??

Kou- Parece que um vento muito forte passou por aqui...

Inu- Acho melhor agente parar...

Kag- Ta...

E assim o dia começou a correr e na hora do almoço a chuva já havia parado...Almoçaram tranqüilamente, e novamente se encontravam na sala...

Kag- Inu...Vamos no centro??

Inu- Ta...

KAg- OBA!!Alguém quer vir??

Kik- Eu quero...

Kou- Eu vou...

Sessh-Eu também...

San- Não estou afim...eu quero andar de bicicleta!!!

Mir- Eu também vou...

Rin- Conte comigo!!

San- Então vamos...

KAg- As bicicletas estão lá fora!

Mir- Valeu...

Kik- Até já...

--

No meio do caminho, enquanto kikyo e Kouga se afastaram e Sesshomaru estava longe, Kagome perguntou baixinho para Inuyasha:

-Então...quem foi a primeira menina?-perguntou

-Como assim?-disse se fazendo de desintendido.

-Quem foi a primeira menina que você beijou?

-Promete não rir?-pede

-Aham...

-Você...-sussurrou na orelha dela

Ela o encara surpresa... Deixando-o um pouco corado e depois disse:

-Você também foi o primeiro que eu beijei...-admite.

Então os dois se beijão...

Enquanto isso Kikyo e Kouga estava mais a frente...

Kik-Nossa Kouga sabe o que eu percebi agora??

Kou- O que?

Kik- No desafio do Sesshomaru para o Miroku, ele não falou que ele teria que beijar a Sango...

Kou-Nossa...É verdade...

Kik-Então quer dizer que o Miroku realmente queria beijar a Sango...

Kou-Certo...

Kik-Ai que fofo!!

Kou-O que tem de fofo??

Kik-A Kouga, você não entende...Tenho que falar com a Kagome!!-ela vira para onde a menina deveria estar, e a encontra aos beijos com o namorado...-Esquece...

Na casa...

Miroku, Rin e Sango já estavam prontos ao lados de suas bicicletas...

Mir- Gente...Só tem um problema...

San-O que?

Mir- Eu não sei andar de bicicleta!

San/Rin-O.o

Rin-VocÊ não sabe andar???-repete

Mir-Pois é...

San-Então por que quis vim junto??

Mir-Ah... Sei lá...-diz sem jeito...

Rin-Tudo bem...A Sango pode te ensinar...

Mir- Mesmo???-pergunta esperançoso

San-Tu...tudo bem...-fala corada com a animação do garoto

Depois de um tempo para tentar conseguir ensinar o garoto a pedalar, e a sentar na bicicleta, foi a hora da verdade, Sango estava com as mãos no banco na parte de trás e corria junto com a bicicleta que Miroku pedalava.

San- Eu vou soltar está bem??-pergunta

Mir- Não!-protesta fazendo perder a direção

San-Você consegue!-fala depois dele recuperar a direção.-Confio em você!-dizendo isso largou da bicicleta

O menino continuou a pedalar, e conseguiu fazer a curva parando ao lado das meninas.

Mir-Eu consegui!!-comemora descendo da bicicleta.-Brigada Sangozinha!!!!-diz abraçando a menina e a girando no ar.

San-Mi...Mi...Miroku!!!-diz ficando corada.

Rin-Muito bem pombinhos!!podemos ir passear agora???

**_Fim do capítulo_**.

É isso ai gente...Mais um capitulo...Não ta lá grande coisa, nem ficou muito grande, mas pensem pelo lado bom, eu não demorei ainda mais!!!! Sobre o capitulo eu não tenho muito o que falar, adorei a idéia do Sesshomaru sorrir...o capitulo já tava escrito ai eu fui mudar algumas coisas e acrescentei essa parte...Eu me divirto não???

Ah por hoji é isso, agora eu respondo as reviews ok?

Hime Hine: OiÊ!!!Desculpe a demora, de novo, hehehe...Acredita que eu já tinha escrito esse capitulo antes mesmo da sua idéia??Achei muito engraçado quando li sua review!!!!Desculpe pelo capitulo pequeno...Mas é que já tava escrito eu aumentei ao máximo se pusesse mais coisas iria ficar ruim...Vou tentar deixar os capítulos maiores...Beijos!!!

Satiko: OIÊ!!!!!!!!Ah...o porque você logo vai saber...em algum capitulo ai...hauahuahauhaua, como sou má, agora sobre sobre sua pergunta, furtivo no dicionário está como que se faz às ocultas , disfarçado, dissimulado, eu quis dizer que ela saio sem ninguém ter percebido, acho que deu pra entender neh??Eu entendo...sete horas da manhã não eh fácil raciocinar...Brigadinha...Ah eu também prefiro coca!!Eu amo coca!!!!Beijoks!!!

P.s:viu, agora eu pus só o teu nome!!

manu higurashi:Oi! Que bom que você gostou, mais uma vez, desculpe pela demora...Sobre a Rin e o Sesshy, só mais pra frente...hauahuahauahua, eu sou má e naum vou contar!!Adoro escrever o casal da Sango e do Miroku, tento deixar o mais engraçado possível em certas partes, mas achu que nesse capitulo eles nem foram tão comédia neh??Então...eu naum sei pra onde ela vai se mudar...Ainda não pensei nisso!xD Também prefiro coca e fanta!!!desculpe-me pela demora...Beijinhus

jde: Oi!! Que bom que você gostou!!!Tenho outras fic sim!!é só entrar no meu profile, e procurar, tem algumas one-shots, e uma que eu parei de postar sem querer...Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também...Beijos

Yejiniii KiNdiM:Oi! Não demorei tanto demorei??Tá...Demorei...mas não tanto né?????Espero que goste do capitulo...Beijocas

Kik-chan:Kik-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Que bom que você gostou!!!!!!!!!Agora tenho mais um motivo pra postar cada vez mais rápido!!!!Te adoro!!!!Beijokinhas!!!!

É isso ai pessoal...Apesar de não ter esclarecido nada foi mais um capitulo não???

Beijinhus pessoal!!!!

Sangozinha


End file.
